Para estar a tu lado
by MissKaro
Summary: Donde no hay beso bajo la lluvia, sino Naoki teniendo que ganarse la aceptación de Kotoko.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: INK no me pertenece.**

 _ **Ubicado después de que Kin-chan le dice a Kotoko que se decida, en el restaurante.**_

* * *

 **Para estar a tu lado**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **I**

* * *

El chillido de Kotoko detuvo en seco a Kinnosuke, quien parpadeó incrédulo al darse cuenta lo que estaba haciendo.

Las manos de ella estaban sobre sus hombros, tratando de apartarle y él así lo hizo, mesando sus cabellos del sentimiento desesperado y lastimado que corría por sus venas.

—Lo siento, Kin-chan... yo... —musitó Kotoko en tono tembloroso, haciéndole mirarle.

Conteniendo las ganas de llorar que le corrían por dentro, el pelinegro tragó saliva.

—¿Nunca vas a poder dejar de amar a ese bastardo, no es así? —preguntó Kinnosuke con decepción, sentándose junto a ella en el suelo del restaurante; en medio de los dos, la pequeña piedra del anillo destelló con la luz, burlándose de él.

Se sorprendió de descubrir que le dolía más el orgullo de estar siendo rechazado, que los fervientes sentimientos que tenía por Kotoko; tal vez, no la quería lo suficiente.

Los ojos oscuros del chico se humedecieron, porque se había equivocado.

—Kin-chan, no quiero herirte... pero no puedo corresponderte. Y si te acepto, te haría daño, estaría mintiéndonos a los dos —explicó Kotoko con voz rota; y, de alguna manera, los hombros de los dos se apoyaron el uno al otro. —Puedo intentarlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero... si en tanto tiempo de conocerte mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado... no creo que lo hagan ahora. Es como con Irie-kun; he insistido demasiado y no hizo diferencia.

Kinnosuke suspiró, y volvió a pasar saliva. La quería mucho y por mucho tiempo se había aferrado a la posibilidad de que ella se convirtiera en su esposa, porque era el ideal de bondad y fragilidad que aspiraba a proteger; pero, en realidad, ella era bastante fuerte, como él, soportando un amor unilateral hasta que las esperanzas de este se resquebrajaban frente a sus ojos.

—Perdón. Entiendo cómo te sientes... y que no quieras verme. Soy... soy una persona horri...

—¡No! —interrumpió él—. No lo digas, no lo eres.

Kotoko rió sin ganas.

—Me voy... Iré a casa de Satomi.

—Te acompaño —dijo él, poniéndose en pie. En ese momento no le apetecía ver los restos de sus ilusiones rotas. Después volvería a recoger todo.

La chica le miró y se encogió de hombros, carente de ánimos.

Kinnosuke pensó que ambos habían llegado al límite. Él no volvería a rogarle después de ese momento, y ella parecía muy determinada a apartarse de ese estúpido genio.

Tras dejar el sitio listo para que no ocurriera un percance en su ausencia, los dos abandonaron el restaurante, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

Él reflexionaba sobre cómo era tener el corazón roto, pero no sentirse acabado. Se daba cuenta que su amor por ella no era tan grande como lo había estado pensando, y necesitó de un tajante rechazo a su mayor muestra por ella, para notar la diferencia.

En tanto, Kotoko analizaba la profundidad de sus sentimientos por Naoki y por sí misma, y lo que acababa de ocurrir. A diferencia de su amigo, ella había abierto los ojos con la oleada de dolor que la cubrió; verdaderamente estaba enamorada de Irie-kun, solo que descubrirlo le había traído más pena que alegría.

¿Cómo iba él a enamorarse de una mujer que se despreciaba tanto a sí misma persiguiéndole y rogándole por una pizca de su afecto? ¿Tan poco valor tenía?

Se sentía terrible de saber que había lastimado a su amigo pensando en alguien que no le quería y nunca había dado muestras verdaderas de ello, y que, peor aún, iba a casarse con alguien más.

Había estado comportándose como la idiota que él le había dicho por tanto tiempo, la clase de persona que Irie-kun despreciaba.

Llegaba el verdadero momento de decir basta; su padre tenía razón en mudarse, le haría bien alejarse del hombre que amaba, pero que a la vez le hacía daño, y mucho. No solo a sus sentimientos, sino a su autoestima.

Sí, ya había visto que no sería capaz de estar con otra persona, inconscientemente su cabeza se oponía; por lo que tal vez llegara a anciana y llevara su fotografía guardada celosamente junto a su corazón. Sin embargo, para Kotoko era tiempo de ponerse en primer lugar a sí misma: dejar de escuchar esos malos consejos de la señora Irie, detener una vez por todas esa persecución inútil a Naoki.

Acababa de descubrir que estaba enamorada de Irie-kun y que no solo eran ilusiones adolescentes, así como que era un amor inacabable.

Solo que también la clase de persona que había estado siendo. Y no le gustaba.

* * *

Los orbes oscuros de Kinnosuke se dirigieron al cielo al sentir la primera gota de agua cayendo sobre su nariz. No le había ganado a la lluvia.

No obstante, poco le importaba, así podría llorar como se había estado aguantando desde que dejó a Kotoko en casa de Satomi, quien la abrazó y no dijo nada cuando vio el estado de los dos. Su amiga le había ofrecido un paraguas al emprender retirada, mas lo había rechazado.

Tenía la cabeza abrumada y el corazón agrietado, así que dejó que las lágrimas no derramadas salieran al mismo ritmo que la lluvia de noviembre. Se sentiría poco hombre si le vieran; por fortuna el agua le ofrecía la excusa más barata y conveniente.

Estaba con sentimientos indefinidos, y tal vez llamaría a sus amigos para emborracharse con ellos, aunque no tenía ganas de escuchar las repetidas palabras de estos de que debía dejar de insistir y rogar a una mujer que claramente no le quería más que como amigo; a la que él podía hacer un lado con facilidad al momento en que le dedicaba una canción de amor.

Ellos, que le conocían, se lo habían dicho. Kotoko no era su capricho, solo que no era la mujer de su vida. Menos si no la conocía lo suficiente.

Kinnosuke resopló desganado, porque eso no significaba que no doliera.

Pensando en ello, tardó en reparar en la figura parada frente al restaurante de Aihara-san.

—Bastardo —masculló sintiendo cómo el enojo ganaba fuerzas en su cuerpo, con solo ver al causante del sufrimiento de Kotoko; por ende, también del suyo. Gracias a Irie, fue rechazado.

—¿Dónde está Kotoko? —ordenó saber el castaño.

El Ikezawa abrió los ojos de incredulidad.

—¿Para qué la buscas? —inquirió empuñando sus manos.

—Ya me he dado cuenta que no lo sabes —contestó Irie, dándose la vuelta.

—¿Eso crees? —El otro se detuvo—. Aunque no merezcas saberlo, acabo de dejarla a las puertas de la casa de Satomi. Para un genio como tú será fácil dar con la respuesta de su ubicación. Y te lo digo advirtiéndote que no la busques, bastardo.

El sonido de la lluvia fue el único que se extendió entre los dos.

—¿Qué eres tú de ella para prohibirme? —preguntó Naoki, todavía de espaldas al cocinero, luchando para que no se escuchara el temor en su voz.

¿Había llegado muy tarde?

—¿No sabes que le pedí que sea mi esposa? —le respondió Ikezawa, como jactándose.

Naoki necesitó ver su rostro para creerlo, y se giró, combatiendo el haberse quedado lívido. —Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y qué te respondió? —preguntó con falsa seguridad, enmascarándola con burla, un mecanismo común.

No consiguió disimular del todo, porque Kinnosuke se dio cuenta que algo ocurría con el genio. Eso, o era que la lluvia comenzaba a afectar sus sentidos.

—¿Por qué tu interés en saberlo? ¿Vas a felicitarnos? ¿Hacemos una boda doble? —interrogó el pelinegro animado por el enfado. —¿O es que no puedes soportar que Kotoko ya no te quiera y deje de ir tras de ti?

El cuerpo de Naoki se crispó visiblemente.

—¿Es eso? ¿Tanto te molesta no tener a todas persiguiéndote? ¿O solo Kotoko? ¿Es que pretendes que sea tu nombre el que pronuncie en la noche de bo...

—¡Cállate! —espetó Naoki, sin querer imaginarse a Kotoko, _su Kotoko_ , yaciendo junto a aquel parásito. O cualquier otro. No iba a permitirlo.

El sentimiento le sobrepasó.

—Kotoko no se va a casar contigo —dijo perdiendo la compostura, soltando el paraguas que le cubría. —Bórrate esa idea de la cabeza, Ikezawa —exigió cogiendo al cocinero de las solapas de su camisa. —Ella no se va a casar contigo ni nadie.

Solo imaginarse a la pelirroja con otro hacía a Naoki bullir por dentro. Era suya.

Ikezawa se zafó con bastante facilidad, aprovechando la falta de concentración de parte del castaño.

De repente, Kinnosuke se echó a reír.

—Así que la quieres, bastardo —casi gritó—. ¿Tan importante te crees? ¿Tengo que recordarte que vas a casarte con la señorita perfecta? ¿Piensas que Kotoko te esperará por siempre? ¿Es que vas a divorciarte de la otra y luego esperarás que ella acuda corriendo a tus brazos, como un perro fiel?

Naoki se volvió una estatua, inanimada por dentro o por fuera.

—¿O qué esperas? ¿Casarte y convertirla en tu querida? ¿Eres tan despreciable que eso harías? ¿Tan poco la respetas?

—No digas cosas que no sabes —respondió finalmente Naoki, reaccionando con esa última pregunta.

—Yo solo digo lo que veo, Irie. Vas a casarte; y cuando ves que Kotoko puede ser feliz con alguien más, te interpones. Eres más despreciable de lo que pensaba. Tú no la quieres, para ti solo es un juguete, al que solo querrás para calenta...

Kinnosuke no se vio venir el puñetazo, que le hizo caer al suelo.

—No te atrevas a encasillarla, imbécil —soltó Naoki, insuflando aire a su pecho.

Para él, Kotoko no era el objeto que insinuaba. Ni siquiera podía pensar con suficiente claridad para dar un por qué, solo sabía que ella era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Y ella recibió una propuesta de otro.

Le invadió una profunda tristeza, más allá del enojo.

—¿Entonces qué, Irie? ¿De qué otro modo puedo pensar? —farfulló Kinnosuke, frotándose la mejilla adolorida. —Déjala en paz. _Tú no la quieres_.

Naoki empuñó sus manos. Sí lo hacía. ¿Por qué había estado negándoselo hasta entonces?

No solo podía depender en sí mismo; y ella, Kotoko, le había demostrado que no basaba su amor en su apariencia, sino en su persona. No como Sahoko y las demás.

¿En realidad creyó que podría casarse con alguien que no fuera Kotoko?

—No puedo dejarla en paz. La necesito —susurró para sí; sin embargo, Kinnosuke lo escuchó y algo se quebró dentro de su pecho.

—Entonces demuéstralo —murmuró enderezándose en sus dos pies.

Los normalmente inexpresivos orbes de Naoki le miraron de una manera distinta, casi suplicante.

—¿Vas a casarte con ella? —En esa ocasión, su voz no sonó indiferente como siempre, sino decaída.

Kinnosuke negó, lo que trajo una sonrisa al rostro del genio.

—Pero tú sí te casarás, _con otra_ —agregó el pelinegro sin emoción.

Naoki agitó su cabeza, y aun en medio de la lluvia, su cuerpo pareció lleno de energía y convicción.

—No lo haré —expresó con determinación, antes de pasar por un lado de Kinnosuke, rumbo a la estación, sin dar cuenta de su paraguas.

Se detuvo a unos pasos del cocinero.

—Ikezawa, te lo agradezco —le dijo antes de salir corriendo.

El moreno lanzó un resoplido y bajó los hombros, pateando el paraguas abandonado.

¿De alguna forma acababa de alentar a su rival?, pensó sintiendo asco de sí mismo.

Si valía la felicidad de Kotoko, lo haría de nuevo.

* * *

Sin importarle su estado empapado, Naoki entró a casa con rapidez, con la única intención de encontrar a su padre para auxiliarle en el lío que se había metido con su inmadurez, pensando que su solución era la más plausible para el caso en que se encontraban. No tenía tiempo que perder; el día siguiente hablaría con Sahoko y Oizumi-san para acabar con ese tonto compromiso en que no debió inmiscuirse en primer lugar.

¿En verdad creyó que podría casarse con otra persona que no fuese Kotoko?

Definitivamente no era un genio si podía pensar de esa manera.

—Será muy penoso que se muden, pero si consideras que es lo mejor —escuchó en voz de su padre, desde la sala de estar.

Le recorrió un escalofrío.

Abrió la puerta con estrépito y vio sobresaltarse a su familia allí reunida.

—Onii-chan, ¿pasa algo? ¿Por qué estás en ese estado? ¡Debes cambiarte!

—No pueden mudarse. —Ignoró a su madre, dirigiéndose a su oji-san.

El padre de Kotoko suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Sabes lo que mi hija siente por ti, Naoki-kun, y no deseo verla herida. Sé que puedes comprenderlo. Y, ustedes ampliarán su familia.

Naoki agitó su cabeza, y aceptó una toalla que su madre le entregó.

—No quiero que se muden —expresó, mirando solo a Shigeo-san—. Yo... decidí que no voy a casarme con Sahoko-san, quiero que su hija sea mi esposa.

En unísono, todos jadearon.

—¿Qué! ¡Onii-chan!

—¿Naoki-kun? ¿De qué hablas?

—Ahora lo sé, no podría ser feliz con otra mujer que no sea Kotoko —admitió Naoki, con el corazón latiendo en su garganta. —Sé que tengo cosas que arreglar, pero deseo que conozcan mis intenciones.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Shigeo-san, con el ceño fruncido. —Sabes cómo es.

Naoki sonrió. —Lo sé.

—No puede hacer nada bien.

El noventa por ciento de las cosas.

—No es muy lista.

Al menos, no académicamente.

—No sabe cocinar.

Ni necesitaba que lo supiera.

—Lo sé muy bien, oji-san.

—Ella es torpe y enreda las cosas.

Estaría él para arreglarlas.

—También lo sé.

Los ojos de su interlocutor se humedecieron.

—Pero, ella es muy determinada, y tiene un corazón enorme y su personalidad alegra a todo el que la conoce. Y… es leal… y te amará con todo su corazón.

Asintió, porque ella era eso y muchas cosas más, todo lo que le atraía de ella.

—Estoy seguro de lo grandiosa que es —confesó, pensando en que Kotoko poseía un gran valor interno, que le había ganado un espacio en su inhóspito corazón.

—Entonces cuida de ella.

—Gracias —musitó, haciendo una reverencia.

—¡Sube a cambiarte! —exclamó su madre, atrayendo la atención de todos—. ¡Rápido, Naoki!

—Mamá...

—No te quedes ahí, que hay que hacer un plan para que arregles todo lo que has hecho. ¡Y convencer a Kotoko-chan de dejar a ese muchacho! ¡Lo has hecho mal, Naoki! ¡Tendrías que haberte confesado primero a Kotoko-chan!

Anonadado por esa respuesta de su madre, se permitió ser empujado fuera de la habitación por ella, mientras los otros permanecían en sus lugares, observándolos sorprendidos.

—Ahora demostrarás que Kotoko-chan te importa, Naoki —manifestó su madre con reprimenda, una vez fuera del salón—, tú no la has visto llorar por tu culpa, y ni siquiera le dices tus sentimientos... ¿oh, qué clase de hijo he criado! —terminó, volviendo a su dramatismo normal.

Suspirando, Naoki se apartó y fue a las escaleras para cumplir con sus instrucciones, notando que, por una vez, su madre llevaba la razón.

* * *

 **NA: ¿Cómo cuánto tardo en publicar algo?  
**

Supuestamente es una idea corta, y tengo escrito otro capítulo y la confesión, pero nunca se sabe.

 ** _Besos, Karo_**.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

* * *

Kotoko deseó poder permanecer más tiempo donde Satomi, de preferencia hasta que su padre y ella se mudaran de la casa de los Irie, pero no podía imponerse a su amiga por largo tiempo, en especial por su novio.

Además, no tenía mudas de ropa para estar más de una noche fuera de casa, o, la que dejaría de ser pronto su hogar, para ser de Sahoko-san junto a los demás.

Suspirando, introdujo la llave en la puerta principal y abrió; ya había llorado mucho la noche anterior, hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, y no quería seguir haciéndolo, menos por un amor no correspondido. Tenía que empezar a respetarse de una vez por todas.

¿Qué opinión tendrían de ella por perseguir seis años un amor que nunca floreció?

Terminó de cambiarse los zapatos y frunció el ceño, porque para ese momento oba-sama ya habría salido haciendo un sinfín de preguntas que tardaba mucho en seguir. Y con sus salidas recientes, querría saber cómo estaba su relación con Kin-chan y su hijo.

Volvió a sentirse mal al pensar en su amigo; no sabía cómo estaría su relación con él a partir de entonces. Le creó ilusiones y ella sabía lo que era esperanzarse en vano.

Como no hubo ruido, creyó que no se encontraban personas en casa, así que se dirigió a las escaleras, que subió lentamente; tal vez, después de cambiarse, comenzaría a guardar sus pertenencias para tener todo listo cuando su padre le dijera que podían mudarse.

A medio camino de su habitación, se cruzó con Yuuki-kun, saliendo de su dormitorio.

—Hola, Yuuki-kun —le saludó en voz baja.

—¿Estás bien? —Se detuvo en seco y miró al niño, quien le miraba extraño.

¿Desde cuándo él era amable?

Kotoko desconocía lo que Yuuki sabía; aunque él todo ese tiempo había tenido ventaja a los mayores, consciente de los verdaderos sentimientos de su onii-chan hacia esa chica tonta. A la que ya pensaba aceptar como cuñada.

No le caía mal después de haberlo salvado de ahogarse y cuando lo auxilió en su padecimiento de los intestinos, pero nunca había sido muy agradable al ser poco cool.

Y suponía que su hermano y ella terminarían juntos, por lo que tampoco podía criticarla mucho.

Aunque Naoki se había tardado mucho en reaccionar.

 _Los mayores eran muy complicados_.

—Estoy esperando —apremió a Kotoko, que ese día se veía diferente.

—Bien.

—No lo parece —dijo con fingida indiferencia.

Kotoko puso una sonrisa claramente falsa.

—¿Dónde está oba-sama? —preguntó, haciéndose la tonta.

—Tenía algo que hacer —contestó Yuuki, sin decirle que había ido con Naoki y su padre a hablar con Oizumi, luego de que su hermano hablara con la muchacha _perfecta_.

—Oh, bueno, voy a estar empacando en mi habitación; como papá ya les dijo, nos iremos.

Yuuki la observó irse cabizbaja hacia su dormitorio y pensó que su onii-chan la había hecho buena esa vez.

Entrecerró los ojos y dudó si sería momento correcto para enviarle una alerta de las intenciones de Kotoko, porque no sabía cómo estaba yendo la reunión con el señor Oizumi.

* * *

Cuando Naoki recibió un mensaje de su hermano advirtiéndole que Kotoko había regresado a casa con un aspecto apagado, decidida a alistarse para mudarse, él acababa de salir con sus padres de la reunión con el señor Oizumi, que sorpresivamente había ido bien.

Fue bochornoso para él que el mayor se hubiese dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Kotoko, cuando pensaba que había sido bastante discreto al respecto. Lo mismo con Sahoko, quien aceptó el cambio de circunstancias de modo sereno, a pesar de que ella tenía interés por él.

Se sentía contento de que el apoyo no se hubiera retirado de Pandai, pero realmente necesitaba hacer algo para que no tuvieran que depender por completo de la inversión de Oizumi, y pudieran devolver rápido el éxito de la empresa.

Él frunció el ceño al ver que su padre se dirigía a un rumbo diferente de su destino original, Pandai, solo que no dijo nada hasta ver qué se proponía.

Tuvo que mantenerse imperturbable cuando el automóvil fue estacionado en el aparcamiento de su universidad.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó, pensando que perdían el tiempo allí.

Su madre le tendió un fólder de contenido conocido; eran sus papeles de la universidad. Recordó que el día anterior no hizo el trámite para darse de baja, por buscar a Kotoko.

Qué diferencia hacían veinticuatro horas.

Supuso que, por los acontecimientos, su otōsan esperaba que apresurara su baja de la universidad para incorporarse de lleno en la empresa.

En el fondo le habría gustado tener la oportunidad de trasladarse a Medicina, pero recordó que al menos podría quedarse con Kotoko y no podía pedir más. Ya estaría establecido en el mundo laboral cuando se casaran.

Abrió la puerta del coche.

—¿Acaso sabes lo que quiero que hagas? —inquirió su padre con una ceja enarcada.

Su okaa-san sonreía como pagada de sí misma.

Asintió. —Dejar la universidad.

—Estos jóvenes, creen que lo saben todo —comentó su progenitora, y su padre rió.

Anonadado, soltó la puerta volviéndose a ellos.

—A partir de este momento, estás despedido de Pandai —comunicó su padre, tomándolo de sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —musitó incrédulo.

Shigeki se sintió a gusto de poder ver que había alterado la siempre compuesta expresión de su hijo, que no se esperaba esa decisión conversada con Nori-chan la noche anterior. Nao era bueno, como en muchas cosas, pero no ponía el corazón en ello. Había visto su verdadero interés en la Medicina, y sabía que ese rumbo habría de seguir.

Asimismo, tras el susto, había hecho algunos cambios que le harían durar bastantes años, hasta que Yuuki formara parte de la empresa. En su hijo menor había transmitido el amor por los juegos.

—Ya no estarás en mi empresa, así que ahora irás y pedirás tu cambio al Departamento médico, para que el próximo abril te incorpores a las clases.

Las palabras de su progenitor calaron profundo en Naoki, que debió parpadear unos segundos antes de comprender a lo que se refería.

Sonrió a los dos.

—Gracias —expresó pensando en lo afortunado que era, y que las relaciones humanas no eran solo de apariencia y lo que esperaban de ti, sino que involucraban sentimientos genuinos.

Y, con esa oportunidad que le daban, finalmente dejó de reprocharles su infancia. A él, por no detener a su madre, mientras que a ella por imponerle sus deseos haciéndole vivenciar la peor humillación de su vida.

Sus padres, ambos, le estaban permitiendo hacer lo que quería; y ser feliz.

—Tu sueño es ser médico, Naoki —aseveró su madre, entrecerrando los ojos—; pero si no te casas con Kotoko-chan te vas a arrepentir de lo que yo te haga.

Le dio el presentimiento de que así sería, aunque no iba a descubrirlo; Kotoko había beneficiado mucho su vida y no se imaginaba pasar sus días sin una persona que no fuese ella.

—Necesito hacer algo para colaborar en Pandai —manifestó antes de apear del vehículo.

—Lo hablaremos después —replicó su padre.

Descendió y caminó hacia las oficinas administrativas, en las que el trámite no fue demasiado complicado por considerar sus circunstancias académicas. Le advirtieron que habría de trabajar duro para ir a la par que sus compañeros de carrera, pues ingresaría en con los de cuarto año.

Iba a ser todo un reto, pero le emocionaba enfrentarlo; por primera vez le iba a tocar esforzarse académicamente.

Solo que antes habría de aportar en la empresa de su padre para devolverla a su auge.

Justo como si fuese una señal, se encontró con Aoki, que caminaba hacia el edificio de clubes con emparedados y refrescos.

Lo siguió, pensando en que serviría para demostrar a Kotoko lo mucho que le importaba. Iba a poner sus esperanzas del triunfo de Pandai en ella, la persona que representaba mucho para él.

Encontró a los miembros del club de anime y manga enfrascados en ordenadores portátiles.

Ojeó la pantalla de uno de ellos y sonrió al saber que estaban en la misma sintonía.

Le mandó un mensaje a su padre diciéndole que se adelantara.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, algo le hizo suponer a Kotoko que pasaba, pues, _algo_.

Tenía el presentimiento de que los integrantes de la mesa le miraban mucho. Y ya se había pasado la servilleta por el rostro para borrar rastros de comida en él, aunque no tenía nada.

¿Tendría algo que ver con la ausencia de Irie-kun en la mesa? ¿Pensarían que estaba afectada porque pudiera estar en una cita con Sahoko-san?

Le dolía de pensarlo, pero no podía hacer nada si a él le interesaba la otra chica, que en sí no era mala, sino demasiado buena; a su lado, palidecía. Sahoko-san tenía grandiosas cualidades, y, además, su abuelo podía ayudar a la empresa de oji-san.

Ella ni siquiera tenía habilidades como para servir a ese último propósito. En realidad, se sentía muy poca cosa comparada con Oizumi Sahoko-san.

Y ni siquiera podía odiarla, porque se había portado bien con ella.

Irie-kun estaba interesado en una chica excelente que, de hecho, cumplía con las expectativas manifestadas a Matsumoto durante su cita.

¿Por qué su padre le había dicho que todavía no se mudarían?

Kotoko contuvo sus lágrimas y siguió cenando en silencio, muy notable para los demás.

Noriko hizo lo posible por no compartir las buenas noticias con su querida futura hija, pero como su hijo había dicho que sería quien se confesara a Kotoko-chan, tenía que aguantar verla así de decaída por culpa de Naoki.

Debía confiar en eso que él planeaba para demostrarle que se interesaba en ella; solo esperaba que no lo arruinara.

Ni que fuera demasiado tarde.

Llegaba un momento en que el corazón se rendía de esperar por la otra persona, y de dar sin recibir. Ya sabía que ella había rechazado al aprendiz de Aihara-san, pero eso no significaba que fuese a aceptar a su hijo.

Tenía tantas ganas de interrogarla en relación a los sentimientos por Naoki, mas debía aguantar, porque esa vez, si se metía, no le quedaría la seguridad a Kotoko de que él era sincero, sino una influencia suya.

Aunque tenía la duda de si era lo correcto no involucrarse.

¿Qué tal si hacía falta su intervención?

No, ya estaba advertida.

Al menos guardaba la esperanza de que los dos estarían juntos por la lealtad incondicional de Kotoko-chan y su gran capacidad de amar. Si veía que su onii-chan le amaba genuinamente, le permitiría demostrarle que deseaba tenerla en su vida.

Pero le mataba ver a Kotoko en esas circunstancias.

* * *

Tras un segundo día que su madre le hubiera suplicado regresar a casa y dormir en su propia cama, Naoki se vio en la necesidad de decirle a Aoki y los chicos que era todo por esa noche y volvieran a sus hogares.

Admiraba la dedicación de estos por su obra, al tiempo que llevaban lo mejor posible la escuela, donde debían seguir asistiendo por ser mitad de trimestre.

Aunque en realidad ellos no eran muy buenos en el aspecto tecnológico; el avance que tenían de su juego de vídeo carecía de complejidad, pero en lo que refería a los dibujos y la creatividad, podía darles un punto a favor. Así que era más él trabajando en el vídeojuego que los otros.

Le causaba conflicto la imagen semidesnuda que tenían de Kotoko en su manga, y por eso la había corregido por una más decente; no obstante, sabía que todo sería un éxito. La idea era buena y ya había tenido cierta aceptación el manga de los chicos, por lo cual, bien hecho, un vídeo sería muy aceptado por el público.

Debía tenerlo para antes de Navidad, pues quería presentarlo cuando fuesen las vacaciones invernales y, porque, muy en el fondo quería pasar esa fecha con ella, como el año anterior. Y para eso no debía tener el inconveniente que suponía la preparación del juego.

Lo que más lamentaba era que tendría pasar algún tiempo sin cruzarse con Kotoko, pero merecería ese sacrificio en aras del futuro de los dos; no estaría tranquilo hasta poder demostrar que era un hombre digno… y poner su empeño en un juego que la tenía de protagonista, significaba que quería realzarla a los ojos de los demás.

Con eso en mente, subió lento las escaleras hasta su habitación, caminando en la penumbra.

Ya era bastante tarde y, a excepción de su madre, que se regresó a su dormitorio tras verle, los demás debían estar dormidos. Por supuesto, no incluía al padre de Kotoko, que no habría regresado del restaurante.

Se frotó los ojos.

Sabía que podía trabajar más rápido para tener el juego antes, solo que no quería extenuarse y hacerlo mal, debía ser perfecto; y, siendo sincero, la inseguridad de saber si Kotoko lo aceptaría, le distraía a veces.

¿Qué debía estar pensando ella de no verlo? ¿Que tenía alguna cita con Sahoko? ¿O no le importaba ya?

Ella había aceptado salir con Ikezawa, aunque rechazara su propuesta de matrimonio.

¿Y si eso implicaba que ya no le quería con ella?

Por primera vez, no podía sentirse tan seguro como quería. Era nuevo para él. Siempre había tenido asegurado su amor, más cuando no lo quería, y ahora que era así, tenía dudas por culpa de las consecuencias de su compromiso con Sahoko, un error que, de llevarlo a cabo, pudo costarle muy caro.

Qué idiota había sido.

Eso podría haber hecho que ella dejara de buscar ser correspondida, un hecho que no podía descartar. Se moría por saber cómo estaba Kotoko respecto a sus sentimientos por él; pero debía aguardar al tiempo indicado, no precipitarse como alguien desesperado.

Y si ella ya no le quería, la haría enamorarse otra vez de él.

Eso no estaba en sus planes todavía, solo era una remota posibilidad que debía tener en cuenta. Su idea era hacer algo significativo para ella (no sabía el qué, pero el juego era una opción segura) y luego confesarle que era correspondida. Sin embargo, de cambiar sus sentimientos, tendría que pensar muy bien sus acciones futuras.

Haría lo que fuera, porque _solo podía estar con Kotoko_.

Como movido por una fuerza involuntaria, llevó sus pasos a la habitación de ella. Silencioso, abrió la puerta, y después entró con sigilo, aprovechando la luminosidad del dormitorio por la lámpara encendida.

Debía relacionarse con su ceguera nocturna.

Al verla con el cuerpo extendido sobre el colchón, curvó una sonrisa. Esa manera de dormir de ella le encantaba, en especial porque pronunciaba palabras entre sueños. Era entretenido observarla y, admitía, podía pasar horas haciéndolo.

Ella lo había suavizado un poco, aunque nadie más que él lo supiera.

Suspirando, perpetuando esa imagen de ella para los días cansados que tenía por delante, dio media vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos, dirigiéndose a su propia habitación.

Naturalmente, podía regresar durante las noches solo para observarla y obtener energías para lo que pudiera venir.

Pensándolo mejor, lo haría.

Siempre que fuera silencioso y nadie más se diera cuenta, disfrutaría esas escapadas nocturnas.

* * *

 **NA: No hay interacción de la pareja, pero necesitaba agregar lo que ha pasado aquí.**

Kotoko no está tan entusiasmada con él, aunque al menos Naoki se propone poner sus fuerzas en conseguirla. Claro que sin dejar de ser el tipo de frío exterior de siempre ja ja.

En fin, paso rápido por aquí. Gracias por leer.

 **Besos, Karo.**

* * *

Guest: Gracias. Estás en lo cierto, Irie tiene que darse cuenta que no todo es tan fácil, y merece que la aceptación de ella no sea tan sencilla... Al menos que haga algo que le haga ganársela.

Guest: Yep, Kotoko and Naoki will be together at the end. I hope it's something you prefer.

AmaneAmy: Hola, linda. Gracias por tus palabras. Muy bien, anoté en mi lista decembrina el punto de vista de él en la graduación (el próximo mes escribir será un deleite); lo pondría en "Con amor a la pluma", ¿va? Pues qué te diré, pienso que sí es algo de celos, aunque no reconocidos por él (ya sabes con eso de que con Keita fue que descubrió qué era), pero también es como darse cuenta de que se siente atraído por ella, o algo así, y que de ahí el "Comenzó con un beso" adquiere sentido. También tengo en cuenta muchas cosas, que necesitaría darle orden para escribir ese punto de vista. A ver qué tal me sale, y me entusiasma que me pidas hacerlo.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

* * *

Los ojos avellanados de Kotoko se posaron en el cartel de abierto del restaurante de su padre, indecisa de entrar, aunque sabía que era mejor encontrar allí.

Se le hacía más fácil estar en todas partes excepto la casa de los Irie, incluso cuando Irie-kun no hacía aparición.

Le dolía sobremanera pensar que la causa debía ser Sahoko-san, con quien él tenía un compromiso; pero, cuando recordaba que estaba mal sufrir por lo que no podía cambiar, se obligaba a sonreír para que nadie más se percatara de lo triste que se sentía ante la situación.

Era peor que aquella vez que supuso él vivía con Matsumoto. Sin embargo, también en la actual ocasión tenía la firmeza de no derrumbarse a su causa, pues no valía la pena… era tiempo de respetarse y hacer las cosas bien por y para sí misma.

Por lo menos que algo bueno saliera de la renuncia a Irie-kun: albergar un poco de dignidad para ella después de una persecución inútil y humillante.

Simplemente no se podía forzar a alguien a amarte, ni ganarte su amor a través de una forma en la que menospreciara a su persona. Muchas veces hacía el ridículo yendo tras de él, y enlistarlas era sumamente vergonzoso, ahora que se había ido dando la oportunidad a pensarlo.

¿Dónde quedó la chica que decidió no quererlo más tras su rechazo?

Todos los días, desde la desastrosa cena con Kin-chan, se lo preguntaba. Si hubiera pensado mejor las cosas antes de hacerlas.

Pero no.

Y ahora, aparte de la desazón porque Irie-kun se casara y por cómo había sido ella tras de él, se aunaba el modo en que se encontraba la relación con su mejor amigo.

Kotoko lo observó dentro del restaurante pensando en el estado de su amistad, afectada por la última vez que se habían visto, una semana atrás. Le pesaba mucho haberlo herido, porque sabía que él la quería. Debía hablar con Kin-chan, pero lo veía muy difícil.

—¿Va a entrar, señorita?

Brincó ante la pregunta a sus espaldas y negó y asintió con presteza. —Sí, lo siento, ya voy —musitó empujando la puerta de entrada.

Su padre saludó a los recién llegados con afabilidad, inclinando la cabeza hacia ella mientras los atendía. Por su parte, ella se acercó a la barra y tomó asiento, cabizbaja.

Esperaba que su papá tuviera tiempo de atenderla para preguntarle otra vez cuándo estaría listo para mudarse de casa de los Irie, pues no soportaba más hallarse ahí, consciente de la realidad y que la familia parecía estar extraña en su presencia. Tal vez no encontraban cómoda su compañía después de todo lo que había pasado con su hijo y la certeza de que su futura nuera debía ser quien estuviera ahí.

No dudaba que le quisieran, ni que desearan que permaneciera en su casa, pero, como ella, debían saber que Sahoko-san tendría que habituarse a la residencia y con ella allí se hacía más difícil. Estaban entre la espada y la pared, pues no debían querer herirla y debían apoyar la elección de Irie-kun.

Las miradas que le daban los mayores, junto la rara amabilidad de Yuuki-kun, debían significar eso.

Alguien carraspeó frente a ella y alzó el rostro.

Se le quedó atrapado el aire en la garganta al ver que era Kin-chan, que le sonreía amigablemente, aunque le veía el cabello.

—Kin-chan —tartamudeó.

—Kotoko, hola —saludó el chico con bastante más entusiasmo del que sentía. Finalmente la tenía cerca de nuevo… y, aunque tenía ganas de recordarle sus sentimientos, sabía que ya no tenía lugar.

Además, unos días habían ayudado a irse resignando. Desde antes sabía a lo que se atenía y se contentaba con tener la amistad de Kotoko. Lo único que haría sería asegurarse que el bastardo la trataba como ella se merecía.

—¿Vas a pedir algo en especial? —preguntó, sin dar por hecho que querría su platillo favorito, como varias veces.

Kotoko negó y espiró audiblemente.

—¿No me odias, Kin-chan? ¿Por qué estás hablándome tan tranquilo? —Al escuchar su tono de voz, él la miró atento al rostro.

Sus ojos lucían un poco apagados y había un aire distinto en ella, que le hizo cuestionarse qué sería.

—Nunca te odiaría, Kotoko —aseguró con bastante seriedad. —Yo comprendo y quiero decirte que, ante todo, siempre seré tu amigo.

La mirada de ella pareció iluminarse un poco, lo que trajo algo de tranquilidad a él.

—Gracias —susurró Kotoko.

Kinnosuke tomó aire, porque se venía lo más difícil. —Estaré aquí para ti, aunque estés con el bastardo de Irie —pronunció lentamente.

Ella frunció el ceño. —¿De qué hablas? Él va a casarse con Sahoko-san.

¿Qué cosa? Ese bastardo…

—Kotoko —habló al mismo tiempo que su jefe, quien salió de la nada.

—Encárgate de la mesa dos, Kinnosuke —indicó Aihara-san, sin saber que él no tenía ganas de hacer eso, sino golpear al mentiroso de Irie.

Ya entendía la tristeza que trasmitía ella.

¿Y cómo podía estar tan tranquilo su padre?

—Tengo que salir, jefe —masculló, pensando en el mejor modo de matar al bastardo.

Tanto Kotoko como Shigeo lo observaron salir apurado, ambos anonadados.

* * *

La indignación de Kinnosuke era tal, que el camino hasta la empresa de los Irie se le hizo como un borrón, enfocado en darle su merecido al imbécil mentiroso que solo quería apartarlo egoístamente de Kotoko sin sincerarse a ella.

Todavía iba a casarse con la perfecta señorita y no le importaba el estado en que dejaba a Kotoko, a quien supuestamente quería.

No, _Irie no lo hacía_ , solo era un malnacido que desaprovechaba un amor al que no era merecedor. Era un ser humano despreciable al negarle a ella la felicidad y jugar con sus sentimientos.

En esa ocasión no iba a ser considerado ni apoyarlo; buscaría venganza en nombre de Kotoko.

Iba a matarlo por herirla; lo odiaba.

¿Qué había sido ese espectáculo? ¿Una manera de burlarse de los otros y actuar como el ser superior que se creía, controlando todo?

¿Cómo podía Kotoko amarlo? ¿Era tan ciega a la clase de sujeto que era?

Al menos no la había engañado confesando unos sentimientos inexistentes, pero había sido despreciable al querer impedir que ella probara un poco de felicidad… y sabía que lo sería todas esas veces que Kotoko intentara alejarse de él. Había dicho que no se casaría ni con él ni con nadie.

Estaba en lo cierto; ni siquiera Irie iba a estar con ella. La condenaba a la soledad interponiéndose a las personas que desearan intentar alguna relación con Kotoko.

—¿Se encuentra Irie Naoki? —farfulló a la señorita en las oficinas de Pandai, sin apenas verla. —Vengo de parte de su tío —inventó, solo para que le dejaran pasar.

—Él ahora no puede ser interrumpido, señor. ¿Tiene algún mensaje?

—Necesito encontrarme personalmente con él. —Intentó por todos los medios no expulsar el disgusto que sentía hacia ese tipo. —Es preciso que lo vea.

Para acabarlo a golpes.

—Por favor —insistió desesperado, conteniéndose de llamar a todas las puertas hasta tenerlo enfrente.

La señorita pareció dubitativa y alzó el teléfono a su costado.

Justo entonces se abrió una puerta detrás desde donde salió un chico familiar, pero le ignoró por completo al reparar que dentro de la oficina se hallaba el objeto de su ira, reclinado hacia una pantalla de ordenador.

Sin importarle los llamados de la empleada se dirigió a donde Irie, con los puños preparados para golpearlo.

Las ganas de hacerle besar el suelo le hicieron empujarlo primero.

—¿Qué demonios! —soltó Irie sorprendido, desde el suelo, antes de que él se lanzara sobre él.

El bastardo le esquivó con rapidez haciéndole caer a la alfombra.

—¡Ikezawa!

—¡Irie-san!

Con la sangre caliente, Kinnosuke solo atendió al rostro de Irie, quien se estaba poniendo de pie.

Lo tacleó con las manos en puños, oyendo su grito de sorpresa, y se preparó para golpearlo cuando varios brazos lo cogieron del cuerpo, separándole del imbécil.

—¡Voy a matarte, bastardo! ¡Suéltenme!

Se movió descontrolado en las manos de sus opresores.

—¡Irie-san!

—¡Él es muy fuerte!

—¡Acabaré contigo, malnacido Irie!

—¡Irie-san!

—¡No podremos sostenerlo tanto tiempo!

—¡Irie-san, los de seguridad ya vienen! —chilló una voz femenina en su oído.

—No —ordenó el castaño, con el ceño fruncido. —Es inofensivo, puedo defenderme.

—¡No dirías eso tan tranquilo si no supieras las ganas que tengo de acabar contigo, imbécil! —exclamó Kinnosuke, todavía sin poder soltarse. —¡Suéltenme, esto es entre él y yo!

—Tengo curiosidad, ¿qué tenemos que arreglar tú y yo que no hayamos hecho ya? —inquirió Irie masajeando el puente de su nariz. —Todo acusado tiene derecho a saber de qué se le inculpa.

—¿Y todavía lo preguntas! ¡Mentiste respecto a Kotoko! ¡No la quieres y todavía te casarás con la señorita perfecta!

Irie parpadeó repetidamente y después resopló.

—No puedo perder el tiempo con esto —expresó con tono cansado, acercándose a él para cogerlo de las solapas de camisa. —Mira.

Por la fuerza de su agarre, Kinnosuke no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguir su orden y tener frente a sus ojos la pantalla del ordenador.

—Kotorin —susurró extrañado, viendo al personaje de Kotoko moverse en una imagen.

Notó que le soltaron, sin dejar de observar a la imitación de su amiga, sintiendo más confusión que el enojo con que llegó, por una sospecha.

—¡Sí! ¡Estamos haciendo un vídeojuego de Kotorin! —dijo alguien, tomando de sorpresa a Kinnosuke, que giró su cabeza para ver que tres chicos conocidos estaban a sus espaldas, dando a entender que eran quienes le sujetaban.

Los del manga, se iluminó mentalmente.

—¿Vídeojuego?

—Hazte a un lado —masculló Irie con voz cansina, ocupando otra vez el lugar frente al ordenador, comenzando a teclear a una velocidad impresionante. —Pregunta a quien desees si el compromiso sigue —agregó al final, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

Solo entonces él reparó en las bolsas hinchadas bajo sus ojos y su aspecto general de estar agotado. No parecía el muchacho bien arreglado de siempre, sino tenía el cabello alborotado y su ropa contaba con algunas arrugas, como si no se hubiese preocupado por su estado cuando se la colocó.

Kinnosuke se llevó una mano a la cofia de cocina que llevaba todavía y se la quitó, apretándola mientras caía sentado sobre un banco cerca de él, incapaz de soportar el peso de su cuerpo.

Observó la completa concentración de Irie en la computadora.

—Pandai venderá "A Racquet Warrior". Irie-san ha estado trabajando mucho para que esté listo antes de Navidad —le informó un chico de cabellos largos, de la universidad, si mal no recordaba. —Será un éxito y devolverá su posición a la empresa. —Se acercó a él—. Y creemos que quiere demostrarle a la chica lo mucho que le importa para Navidad, por eso la prisa —susurró a su oído, confirmando lo que temía. —Casi no sale de aquí.

—Está haciendo un juego del manga de Kotoko —dijo en voz alta, con la garganta rasposa.

—En mucho menos tiempo del que toma —señaló uno de los presentes.

—Tampoco le ha buscado alguna chica —acotó otro de los mangakas, alzando la vista de un cuaderno de dibujos en que hacía bocetos.

—La secretaria comentó que se rompió el acuerdo matrimonial con Oizumi Sahoko-san —agregó el de cabellos largos.

Kinnosuke se pasó las manos por el rostro, admitiendo la derrota.

Irie estaba poniendo el triunfo de Pandai en Kotoko; se arriesgaba a que la mujer que quería pudiera ser un fracaso. Pero pretendía mostrar al mundo un vídeo juego con la mejor faceta de Kotoko… confiaba en que ella viera cuánto le importaba.

Lo estaba haciendo en un tiempo récord para tenerlo listo en Navidad, una fecha dedicada a las parejas.

Al final Irie demostraba hacer algo por Kotoko, y ese algo era sumamente importante. Estaba haciendo caso a lo que le dijo.

—Yo… Yo pensé que habías cambiado de opinión después de hablar con Kotoko… la vi tan diferente y triste hoy, tan cambiada que…

Al mencionar el nombre de ella, Naoki alzó la mirada, escuchando las últimas palabras de Ikezawa. Su madre había dicho que Kotoko tenía menos ánimos de lo normal, pero parecía bien, mientras que el cocinero le decía algo diferente.

—Creí que no hablaste en serio el otro día.

—Lo hice, ¿qué te dijo? —preguntó culpando al cansancio por mostrar demasiado interés frente a otras personas. Aunque, también, estaba ahí ese miedo de no poder conseguirla de vuelta.

Se dio cuenta que Aoki y sus compañeros salían de la oficina.

—No conversé con ella… en realidad fui yo quien habló, pero… _ésa no es Kotoko_.

Asintió, inseguro de cómo tomar esa información. Podía significar muchas cosas, sobre todo si por su cuenta no comprobaba eso de lo que hablaba.

Desde su cita con Ikezawa no la había visto despierta y juzgar mientras tenía los ojos cerrados no era lo mismo a observarla.

Pero creía en el cocinero, quien muchas veces había estado atento a ella, del mismo modo en que él la veía.

Necesitaba observarla consciente para dejar de escuchar las impresiones de los demás. Y si lo que otros decían era cierto, hacer algo para cambiar ese estado que los otros afirmaban. Todavía no podía confesarle sus sentimientos a ella, porque sí, no había hecho algo que igualara las muestras de amor de Kotoko, pero podía darle alguna cosa que le enseñara lo importante que era su opinión, como el hecho de interesarse por la medicina siguiendo su sugerencia.

Era presuntuoso de su parte asumir que le serviría para alzar sus ánimos, incluso si no era la información de que su compromiso con Sahoko estaba roto, pero le diría que tomaba en cuenta su punto de vista y que era valioso lo que salía de su boca.

Y quizá le daría una respuesta a la duda de si ella continuaba queriéndole, o si ese error con Sahoko le había costado su amor. Si, además de rendirse a perseguirle, su amor por él se había agotado.

Se frotó los ojos, porque el cansancio y la inseguridad le estaban robando la capacidad de pensar con corrección, dejándole en un mar de confusión al que muchos achacarían al amor.

—Supongo que es definitivo, ¿no? —preguntó Ikezawa, llamando su atención. (La misma que estaba perdiendo del juego.)

—¿Qué?

—Esto significa que ella se dará cuenta que la quieres y terminarán juntos. Por si me quedaba alguna duda.

Naoki se negó a responder que no lo sabía, pues los sentimientos de ella, después del compromiso, le eran ajenos. Sin embargo, no iba a decírselo, no estaba en su naturaleza admitir sus debilidades o sentimientos en voz alta… a menos que se tratara de Kotoko.

—Solo no la hagas esperar mucho, Irie —pidió Ikezawa en tono bajo.

El aludido suspiró, porque no era su intención, tanto por él, como por ella.

Irguiendo los hombros, Ikezawa se puso en pie. —Lo único que me queda por advertirte es que, si le haces daño, te las verás conmigo.

Dicho esto, abandonó la oficina, dejando a Naoki con sus propios pensamientos.

—No planeo hacerlo —musitó para sí.

La cuestión era si tendría oportunidad de ponerlo a prueba.

* * *

 **NA: Yo confiaba que este capítulo se tratara del encuentro de Naoki con Kotoko, pero al final escribí primero esto.**

No sé, quería cerrar primero el capítulo de Kin-chan para concentrarme de lleno en ellos dos, en lugar de hacerlo después. Ahora bien, según mis cálculos haré como cinco o seis capítulos, cubriendo hasta la confesión de él je, je. Mi plan es ocuparme el fin de semana (porque ya acabé en la universidad). No será una historia muy profunda, pero sí con lo elemental XD

 **Besos.**

* * *

Guest: Thank you; I'm doing this simple, but it fascinates me that you've like the fic so far. As I've said above, the Naoki-Kotoko scenes are not here, but they'll come in the next chapter.

Sayuri: Me halagas con tu comentario, linda. Es fantástico que tengas esa opinión de este pequeño fic. Espero que lo que sigue continúe teniendo tus pulgares arriba. Vaya, no sé ni qué decir que iguale tu review, pero te agradezco mucho, y ojalá que mis otras historias te puedan gustar.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

* * *

Naoki estuvo a punto de cabecear en su habitación mientras esperaba oír la salida de Kotoko de su propio dormitorio, esperando cruzarse con ella en el pasillo.

Yuuki le había dicho que, además de pasar poco tiempo en casa, ella se despertaba muy temprano y que normalmente no estaba a la hora del desayuno con los demás. Así que ese día que estaba decidido a cruzarse con ella, después de dormir en casa luego de hacerlo en la empresa, había madrugado… aunque las horas de sueño, estando en cama, le habrían servido mucho para reponer sus mermadas fuerzas.

Sabía que debía dormir lo suficiente para funcionar mejor, pero lo haría al día siguiente. Con una semana en la que habían pocas horas de sueño, no sería positivo para sus planes; en cambio, el descanso favorecería a su trabajo.

Imperaba conocer el estado de Kotoko consciente, por lo cual podía prescindir del privilegio del sueño.

En realidad, nunca se había sentido tan cansado, pero valía la pena si era por el futuro con ella.

Devolver el buen rumbo a Pandai le permitiría sentirse libre para estar con Kotoko y comenzar a establecer ese futuro que quería con los dos juntos. No se sentiría un hombre de bien hasta cumplir su promesa, y también quería demostrarle a ella lo mucho que le importaba.

Tenía que hacerlo bien.

Pero en el intermedio estaba ese cambio en Kotoko, accionado por su mayor falla, aun si esta pretendía tener buenas intenciones.

Él era consciente que estar comprometido tendría su efecto en Kotoko, pero no esperaba uno tan grande como el que decían los otros, porque ella era una persona tan vivaz y positiva que afrontaba el mundo de ese modo… y ver que estaba con alguien más…

Recordó entonces cuando ella creyó que vivía con Matsumoto y su cambio, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

¿Por qué era así de iluso?

Esa vez ella cambió drásticamente por la tristeza, así que pensarlo a punto de casarse debía ser peor, como para él lo era pensar que se casaría con Ikezawa.

¿Y por qué Kotoko consideró que podía hacerlo, en primer lugar?

Con su habitual descanso y sin la dificultad que eran para él los sentimientos, habría podido analizarlo de buen modo, pero esa vez no.

¿En realidad ella se había rendido con él y por eso aceptó salir con Ikezawa? Entonces, ¿por qué le rechazó su propuesta de matrimonio?

¿Podía ser que todavía le quisiera?

¿Y si fue porque no podía sentir amor por Ikezawa, pero por otro sí podría?

¿Y a qué se debería su cambio si no era por él?

—¿Y si estás siendo tan narcisista como para creer que todo se trata de ti?

¿Por qué, de repente, todo parecía difícil?

Si era sincero, su vida no era la misma desde que Kotoko apareciera en ella, con esa carta en la que él no tuvo interés y que ahora guardaba celosamente en sus pertenencias.

Se levantó como un resorte al escuchar un ruido fuera de su habitación, esperando que fuese Kotoko y no su madre.

Suspirando, abrió la puerta y su corazón brincó al ver que era la primera.

Diferente, tal como los demás habían asumido.

No solo era tristeza, sino algo más firme en su apariencia, como la resignación de su mirada. Era como si ella hubiera avanzado.

Y temió que, dejándole detrás.

—Irie-kun —saludó ella con el mismo tipo de voz de los primeros días de convivir juntos, pero sin el entusiasmo por verle.

Ni siquiera sus orbes castaños brillaban como siempre que le observaban.

Le atenazó una sensación extraña en su pecho, y en primera instancia solo pudo asentir.

—Buenos días —dijo ella, antes de continuar su camino.

Naoki sintió que las manos le palpitaban y fue tras de ella.

—¿Vas a alguna parte? —preguntó introduciendo las manos en sus bolsillos, mientras trataba de no darle la vuelta y besarla, echando sus intenciones a la basura.

La indiferencia que parecía tener hacia él le amenazaba y la posibilidad de perderla le quería orillar a cogerla en brazos y con un beso acabar toda esa incertidumbre entre ambos.

Era lo que habría hecho de encontrarla el día de su cita con Ikezawa.

Pero, ¿sería suficiente? ¿ _Para ella_?

Al presente, lo dudaba.

—No te he escuchado.

Frunciendo el ceño, Kotoko repitió que tenía planes, extrañada por la actitud interesada de Irie-kun hacia ella.

Entretanto, trataba lo más posible de mantener a raya sus sentimientos por él, como no había intentado hasta entonces. Sentía ganas de sonreírle igual que antes, pero dudaba que le dejara bien parada o…

¿Eran amigos, no? Ella le sonreía a sus amigos y hacerlo con él no significaba que seguía buscando su amor, el cual pertenecería a Sahoko-san.

Lanzó un suspiro, recordándose su resolución de no insistir en lo imposible y centrarse en ella, donde el primer paso era descubrir qué quería hacer de su vida al concluir la universidad, algo que seguía sin saber y que había aplazado por esa persecución a Irie-kun.

Por eso salía temprano, para ir a la biblioteca… aunque esta no abría tan pronto por el fin de semana y solo se dedicaría a hacer tiempo hasta la hora, evitando estar en casa de los Irie para no encontrarse con el aura rara que los rodeaba.

Lo mismo que parecía con Irie-kun, quien lucía cansado.

Oh, no, ya no era su lugar encontrar explicaciones sobre él, porque para eso estaba Sahoko-san, quien se convertiría en su esposa y debía enfocarse en lo que pasara con Irie-kun.

Kotoko le quería y no dejaría de hacerlo, ni preocuparse por él, pero tenía el firme propósito de no entrometerse tanto en su vida, como había estado haciendo hasta entonces. Si no, no podría hacer la suya, según sus planes.

Le dolía el corazón todavía, solo que no podía seguir actuando de forma autodestructiva.

Y, también, hablar con Kin-chan el día anterior le había servido para serenarse finalmente.

Su amigo le quería, pero continuaría con su vida, lo mismo que haría ella. Irie-kun sería un amigo y conocido.

Al principio sería difícil, por supuesto. Mas el tiempo muchas veces hacía lo suyo. No iba a poner en pausa su vida solo por no haber conseguido el amor de Irie-kun.

En su lugar, eso sería el motor que la llevara a concentrarse en ella, para sentirse orgullosa de sí misma.

Había llegado _su_ momento.

Comenzaba el proceso de reconstrucción y crecimiento de Kotoko.

—Ya veo —respondió él después de un rato.

Ambos se miraron sin saber qué decir, inmersos en sus propios sentimientos y pensamientos.

Había cierta incomodidad en los dos, producto de las circunstancias de los últimos tiempos.

—¿También saldrás? —Kotoko rompió el silencio, que se le hacía muy complicado de afrontar.

El castaño asintió lentamente, sopesando qué hacer, porque ella le parecía más lejana de cuando estuvo con Sahoko.

¿Sería conveniente decirle que ya no tendría nada con ella? ¿Serviría de algo si no le confesaba sus sentimientos en ese momento?

—Supongo que tendrás planes con Sahoko-san.

Kotoko le estaba dando la oportunidad de decirle que eso se había acabado. ¿Qué le detenía?

—Sigo trabajando en la empresa, ahí iré.

Ella sonrió, porque Irie-kun ayudaba mucho a su padre. —Entonces no te interrumpo, Irie-kun.

—No —dijo él cuando se daba la vuelta—. Hay un asunto del que quiero hablarte. Espérame en el salón.

Oculta como estaba, Noriko se llevó una mano a la frente, preguntándose si su hijo realmente era el genio que todos creían. Lo malo era que había prometido no entrometerse.

—¿En el salón? Está… bien —respondió Kotoko dubitativa, dirigiéndose lentamente a las escaleras.

No se imaginaba qué tendría él por hablar con ella, por lo menos que no justificara sus palabras serias y la amabilidad, un cambio al mal trato que le dio la semana pasada al cruzarse con ella en su cita con Kin-chan.

¿Y si quería saber sobre eso? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Que las cosas no pudieron ser? ¿Que era tan patética como para pronunciar su nombre cuando él iba a besarla? ¿Que le seguiría queriendo en silencio después de darse cuenta cómo de enamorada estaba? ¿Que estaba arruinada para otras personas y solo se concentraría en ser una mujer de carrera, viviría sola y al morir tendría en sus manos una foto arrugada de él?

Era muy ridículo.

¿Y si, en cambio, quería pedirle que hablara con su padre para dejar la casa y dar su lugar a Sahoko-san?

Debía prepararse para lo peor.

Sin embargo, ¿para qué regresaría a su habitación? ¿Había olvidado algo que tenía que darle?

No sabía ni qué pensar, todo era tan raro. Estaba acostumbrada a su modo burlesco de ser y a no ser tomada en cuenta por él, así que… ¿qué podía querer hablar él con ella?

Tal vez mejor le escribía una nota diciendo que se le hacía tarde y se iba sin desayunar, para evitarlo y seguir haciéndolo los siguientes días hasta mudarse; evitarle era algo que él le estaba poniendo fácil al no estar casi nunca ahí.

Aunque eso la mantendría dándole vueltas al asunto.

La puerta del salón se abrió momentos después de entrar ella.

Él la observó internamente aliviado, porque no tenía muy preciso que Kotoko le hiciera caso, cuando quería hablarle respecto a su transferencia de departamento para el siguiente curso.

El castaño no vio que su madre le seguía a una distancia prudente, para escuchar detrás de la puerta lo que transcurriera, o espiar por la rendija.

¿Su hijo no haría una confesión a Kotoko en su casa, o sí?

Justo cuando su cámara se estaba cargando en el salón.

Bueno, por lo menos lo vería.

Mirando a Kotoko concentrada en sus pies, Naoki deshizo el nudo en el sobre de papel para extraer el documento oficial de su cambio, con la intención de mostrárselo a ella.

Se sentó del otro lado de la mesa frente a ella, depositando el papel ante sus ojos; la vio fruncir el ceño antes de cogerlo.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Kotoko, sin leerlo.

A él se le escapó un resoplido. —Léelo.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces mientras sus ojos escaneaban las palabras plasmadas en el documento.

La transparencia de su rostro le dejó ver las emociones de sorpresa y felicidad que pasaban por ella. En verdad esperaba que ella comprendiera correctamente las implicaciones del cambio.

Reuniendo valor, Naoki inspiró profundamente. Incluso cuando ella era la persona con la que más se abría y se mostraba como era, se le complicaba sincerarse y expresar sus sentimientos. Llevaba tanto tiempo cerrándose a los demás, que no hacerlo le era tan natural como un oso polar en el desierto.

—Te escuché —manifestó pausado—. Cuando aseguraste que yo podía ser médico. Lo estuve pensando y es oficial, el próximo curso entraré a cuarto grado de Medicina.

—Me… ¿hiciste caso?

Movió la cabeza en afirmación.

—Tu confianza me pareció importante —confesó desviando la mirada, un poco incómodo.

Kotoko sintió como si la Navidad hubiera llegado. Al menos él la tomaba en cuenta. —Yo… ¡es maravilloso, Irie-kun! ¡Podrás curar a personas como Nobu-chan! ¡Muchas felicidades! ¡Serás el gran doctor Irie!

Su tono de voz parecía muy sincero, lleno de alegría, así que Naoki la miró. Su sonrisa se había ampliado devolviéndole un poco de vida a su rostro.

—No es probable que sea fácil, ya que entraré en un curso avanzado —aseveró él, poniendo los pies en la tierra.

—Yo sé que eso no será un obstáculo para Irie-kun; sé que podrás hacerlo —le animó ella, haciéndole creer como nadie más podía.

Sonrió de lado, reconociendo el efecto que una sola persona tenía en él. Debía apurarse para asegurarla como suya ante los demás.

—¿Oji-san lo sabe? —preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

Asintió.

—Me estoy ocupando de un proyecto muy importante antes de dejar Pandai.

Ella se movió inquieta en el sofá. —¿Qué es?

—Lo sabrás en poco tiempo —aseguró, taimado.

Kotoko hizo un puchero, pero le dio un asentimiento.

—¿Y qué pasará con la empresa en el futuro?

—Yuuki se encargará cuando crezca, es su deseo.

Mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, Kotoko volvió a observar el papel que él acababa de darle, con sentimientos encontrados.

Hasta Yuuki tenía más claro su futuro, mientras que ella no.

Se sentía feliz por Irie-kun, por los dos, pero pensó que ella no tenía su propio camino a seguir. Quería descubrirlo, claro, mas saber de los demás le afectaba un poco, pues todos estaban más seguros que ella y tenían mejores perspectivas que la suya.

Definitivamente le había hecho mal estar tras de él todo el tiempo.

—Debe ser muy agradable haber encontrado qué quieres hacer el resto de tu vida, ¿verdad? —musitó tras unos momentos, dejándose llevar por ese sentimiento de amargura.

Él suspiró, recordando que ella tenía el mismo problema cuando hablaron al respecto, y parecía que seguía dándole vueltas.

No sabía que ésa era la nueva meta de Kotoko.

—Harás algo para ayudar a los demás con sus enfermedades; te sentirás muy bien cuidando de la salud de los otros —expuso ella, atraída por la idea—. Es un deber de mucha importancia y muy noble. Me gustaría poder hacer algo como eso.

—Puede que ése sea tu destino —sugirió Naoki, oyendo su emoción.

—¿La medicina?

—¡No! —Exclamó, quizá muy alto.

—Sí, yo tampoco lo creería —dijo Kotoko riendo nerviosamente.

—Deberías investigar un poco y averiguar si te interesa más en el área. Tal vez algo más sencillo para ti.

Ella frunció el ceño, llevándose un dedo a la barbilla, en actitud pensativa.

A Naoki se le vino a la mente la idea de trabajar con ella. Pensándolo a fondo, sí la imaginaba en la práctica de servicio, y en un hospital, como enfermera. Sabía que tenía la capacidad para poder lograrlo, porque era determinada y persistente, y se preocupaba mucho por los demás. Tendría sus dificultades en el camino, pero confiaba en ella y sus habilidades.

Y, secretamente, tenía la esperanza de que le hiciera compañía.

—Quizá, una enfermera… —pronunció como una sugerencia, agradándole más la idea.

Kotoko lo pensó unos momentos. —¿Enfermería? Pero, ¿no es difícil?

Él se encogió de hombros. —Si hay algo que sabes hacer, es conseguir lo que parece imposible.

—¿De qué hablas?

Rió en voz baja, porque todavía no podía decirle de sus sentimientos. —Para alguien que alcanzó el puesto cien del tablero por trabajar duro, la enfermería es un reto parecido.

—No lo habría logrado sin tu ayuda —repuso ella, haciendo un mohín.

—Nunca lo sabremos —convino Naoki, aunque pensaba que sí.

Ella dejó escapar el aire de su pecho.

—Quizá es tiempo de que te pruebes a ti misma hasta dónde puedes llegar. Pienso que lo lograrías.

Con esas palabras, ella llegó los cielos.

Naoki, sabiendo que debía dejarla pensar y no seguir tentando sus ganas de confesarse, se puso en pie y metió las manos en sus bolsillos, yéndose a la salida.

—Sé que lo lograrías —susurró para sí abriendo la puerta del salón.

Conmocionada todavía, Kotoko se quedó pensando mucho sobre las palabras dichas por él.

La verdad era que sentía emoción a partir de lo que Irie-kun había manifestado y pensaba que, si alguien como él lo creía posible, podía ocurrir. No se había reído, sino que le había animado a intentarlo.

Y, aunque no iba a estar nunca con él, confiaba en su opinión. _Le importaba mucho_.

Como enfermera se dedicaría a los demás, implicaría un gran esfuerzo.

¿Podría hacerlo?

No, _lo haría_ , le entusiasmaba ayudar a los demás y asistirles, hacerles pasar un mejor momento en sus estancias en el hospital, para que el sufrimiento no fuese lo único que vivieran allí.

Sería complicado, pero daría lo mejor de sí.

Igual, entregarse a ello al máximo la distraería de estar sola; es más, la centraría tanto en eso que pensar en Irie-kun pasaría a un segundo plano. Y, mientras lo hacía, ayudaría a mucha gente.

Definitivamente debía ponerse a leer y averiguar para poder trabajar…

Entonces se le ocurrió que coincidiría con Irie-kun.

—Hay muchos hospitales —se aseguró en voz alta, riendo.

Alzó su puño hacia el cielo.

¡Que todos pidieran por la enfermera Aihara!

* * *

 **NA: No sé, la actitud de Kotoko es encomiable ja, ja (solo hay que evitar ese hospital).**

A mí me gusta más que suelte un poco a Naoki; está lindo que lo quiera y todo eso, pero para mí hay un límite que ella rebasa y muchas veces me desespera.

En cuanto a él; debió anotarse unos puntos por eso de la confianza ja, ja.

 **Besitos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

* * *

El estómago de Naoki gruñó y él suspiró, poniéndose en pie para ir a la cafetería, incapaz de aplazar más la comida.

Extrañaba esos días donde Kotoko le llevaba el almuerzo a la empresa, y que, en general, estuviera por allí. Sí, sus comidas no eran arte culinario, pero el esfuerzo y el amor puesto en sus almuerzos eran lo valioso en ellos, por lo que enduraba el uso desmedido de sal y condimentos para comerlo.

Le encantaba saber que se preocupaba por él.

Pero ahora, por mucho que quisiera, no tenía eso, y le hacía falta, sobre todo al pasar largas horas completando el juego de vídeo.

Ya quería que llegara la hora de verlo concluido y encarar a Kotoko con sus sentimientos.

Aunque ahora estaba a gusto porque, según Yuuki, ella había vuelto a la normalidad y se pasaba enfrascada leyendo libros de Anatomía y Fisiología, tanto que le daba temor que ella quisiera dedicarse al área de la salud, como ella presumía. Su hermano creía que era una respuesta a que él se decidiera por la Medicina, pero él sabía la verdad, y le causaba felicidad el entusiasmo y empeño que Kotoko daba al estudio, recuperando esos ánimos que la caracterizaban.

Le habría gustado que su actitud se relacionara a él, pero no podía pedirlo en sus circunstancias actuales.

No obstante, estaba orgulloso del camino que quería tomar Kotoko, que sabía podría lograrlo con mucho esfuerzo; su tenacidad era una de las razones por las que había sucumbido a ella, como un masoquista que prefería todos los embrollos en los que ella le metía y metería.

Realmente, con el regalo de su sonrisa, Naoki podía endurar cualquier cosa, pues había un efecto energizante en ella.

Ese había sido su regalo de cumpleaños, por lo único que se habría aparecido en casa, haciendo caso de las insistencias de su madre. Y no era extraño, ya que muchas veces había cedido por una extraña necesidad de acercarse a donde estuviera Kotoko, que ahora tenía explicación por sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Se daba cuenta que tenía un modo extraño de afrontar las emociones que Kotoko le provocaba, y no era raro que ella y los demás se llevaran la impresión de que no le importaba —a excepción de Watanabe, bastante suspicaz—. Si hasta él pensó que la detestaba y eran las conflictivas emociones hacia ella que le hacían actuar desagradable.

Por eso su madre e Ikezawa opinaban que debía hacer algo para demostrar correctamente lo que sentía por Kotoko, para poder estar juntos.

Fue muy desagradable con ella en numerosas ocasiones, demasiado frío y antipático como no fue con otra persona. Sus emociones despertaban al tenerla cerca y su molestia hacia ese estado quedaba de manifiesto en su conducta para con Kotoko, a quien él estimaba más que a otros. Supuestamente la quería mucho y era a quien peor trataba.

Eso iba a cambiar.

Introdujo la mano a su bolsillo y sacó el amuleto desgastado que Kotoko le dio tres años atrás, para pasar el examen nacional.

Observó ensimismado las palabras de suerte de Kotoko.

Aunque los sentimientos de ella no fuesen seguros, los suyos sí, y confiaría en la suerte que una vez ella le había proporcionado.

Pronto, se dijo.

* * *

En opinión de Yuuki, Naoki estaba siendo un tonto.

Y no sabía si era por culpa de la tonta de Kotoko, o porque se estuviera haciendo adulto, pues los mayores se complicaban la vida muchas veces.

Su onii-chan estaba enamorado de ella, y le costaba admitir que se daba cuenta por qué (él se sentía agradado con la presencia de Kotoko, así que entendía lo que ella hacía con la gente). Por lo tanto, si Naoki estaba enamorado de ella y Kotoko lo estaba de él, simplemente tenía que haberlo confesado y ya, aunque todas las personas tuvieran una opinión negativa de la chica… y altas expectativas de su hermano.

Los que daban comentarios negativos de Kotoko era porque no la conocían.

En cuanto a su hermano, bien podía ignorar los comentarios de los demás, ya que su felicidad no dependía de lo que otros tuvieran que opinar. Si con la tonta podía ser feliz como nada más le daba alegría, solo tenía que estar con ella y no actuar como un tonto.

Incluso si tenía que hacer cosas ridículas como las personas enamoradas hacían para estar juntas, igual que en esas películas que veía su madre… o un gesto como los que su padre hacía en ocasiones con ella.

Fácilmente su onii-chan podría regalarle a Kotoko unas flores, que no eran caras, y decirle que la quería. Con una vez que le diera flores, ella estaría contenta y no tendría que repetir escenas estúpidas y cursis.

Pero se estaba volviendo un tonto, evitándola por el bienestar de la empresa, lo que podía venir después de estar con Kotoko, quien cada vez parecía más feliz, sin importarle no estar con su hermano.

Era como si ella se estuviera olvidando que estaba enamorada de Naoki, a quien mucho había perseguido, y olvidando también que él iba a casarse con otra chica, perfecta, pero que no era ella… y ya se había hecho a la idea de tener a Kotoko como su cuñada, porque era a quien su hermano quería y era más divertida que Oizumi-san.

Si al ser mayor iba a comportarse así de tonto, no quería crecer.

Pero tenía que ser grande si quería dirigir Pandai.

Yuuki se cruzó de brazos, poniendo los ojos en blanco, escuchando otra vez las repeticiones de Kotoko… con la loca idea de convertirse en enfermera, lo que sin duda sería un peligro para la sociedad.

Hasta él se había aprendido las cosas y ella no conseguía decirlo bien. —La sangre de color rojo claro es arterial y el color rojo obscuro, venosa. En ella hay corpúsculos que flotan en el plasma. Y contiene tres elementos…

—¡Los glóbulos rojos, hematíes o eritrocitos; glóbulos blancos o leucocitos y las plaquetas o trombocitos! —le cortó Kotoko, brincando. —¡Yuuki-kun! ¿Cómo lo has hecho!

—Lo has repetido decenas de veces, _baka_ … tú eres la única que no lo ha aprendido —replicó con sarcasmo.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió ella arrugando la nariz.

—¡Papá y mamá también lo saben! —exclamó irritado, pensando en que más le valiera no querer practicar inyecciones con él, ahora que pasaba mucho tiempo en casa en su compañía, solo por interés de su hermano. —No sé por qué te molestas en querer aprender, ¡si lo harás mal!

—Ahora suenas como Irie-kun —murmuró ella en tono apagado y él se congeló. —Es… es la… primera cosa… que me entusiasma —continuó muy triste.

Yuuki tragó saliva, porque lo había arruinado por su temor a lo que ella hiciera.

—Tal vez… tienes razón, y yo no sirva… para esto.

Su onii-chan iba a matarlo por quitarle los ánimos. ¿Qué hacía?

—Irie-kun estaba equivocado… —Ella rió, hueca. —Puede ser la primera vez que lo haga. Él decía que yo podía, pero…

—Onii-chan no se equivoca —interrumpió, a pesar de lo que estuvo pensando. —Si él cree que puedes, _yo también_ —masculló.

—Yuuki-kun…

—¡Pero tienes que esforzarte mucho para que la gente quiera ser atendida por ti! —exclamó cuando ella se lanzó a abrazarlo de forma empalagosa. —¡Suéltame!

—Eres tan lindo, Yuuki-kun. ¡Me esforzaré mucho para hacerlo bien!

—Más te vale, baka —farfulló, sintiendo muy caliente el rostro.

—¡Lo haré! —dijo ella concentrándose de nuevo en su estudio. — _Pensé que me quitarían lo único que me quedaba… porque no podré estar con Irie-kun_ —susurró, diciendo en voz alta sus pensamientos.

Yuuki se emocionó, mientras que ella parecía no darse cuenta de que le había escuchado.

Kotoko aun quería a su hermano, aunque disimulara muy bien, siendo indiferente a lo que ocurriera con su onii-chan centrada en sí misma y en ese enfoque escolar que se le había metido a la cabeza.

Pero no parecía que tenía muchas esperanzas para estar con él, y tal vez se desenamorara hasta que ese proyecto de Pandai estuviera finalizado.

¡Era su deber hacer algo por los dos y demostrar a los adultos que los niños no hacían las cosas complicadas!

Y él sabía una cosa que perfectamente serviría para Kotoko.

 _El beso mientras ella dormía._

Había prometido… no, _asentido_ cuando onii-chan le pidió silencio al respecto, así que no rompería una promesa si lo decía, manteniéndole ilusión. Y su madre fue quien juró no entrometerse, no él.

Kotoko le caía bien, y ayudarla con su hermano favorecería a los dos, por lo cual no podía reprenderle, ¿o sí?

Agitó su cabeza.

—Kotoko, onii-chan no va a casarse con Sahoko-san. Él te quiere.

Algo en la postura de ella cambió, y lo vio en sus hombros tensos.

Él no se convenció con su risa fingida cuando rascó su cabeza. —No digas esas cosas, Yuuki-kun. Irie-kun te castigará por hablar en falso de él. Está bien, ya acepté que va a casarse con Sahoko-san… y si le hace feliz, yo estaré feliz por él. No tienes que decir que me quiere para hacerme sentir bien. Ya renuncié a Irie-kun y me centraré en mi carrera, es lo mejor que puedo hacer… así solo me enfocaré en ser una buena enfermera.

Yuuki no supo lo mucho que costó a ella decirlo en voz alta, por lo menos a otra persona y no al espejo.

—Tengo un secreto de él que te alegrará saber —declaró él con voz orgullosa.

Detrás de la puerta, con la bandeja de té en sus manos, Noriko abrió los ojos, preguntándose si su hijo se atrevería a confesar que Naoki la quería.

Se debatía entre interrumpir o no, pues su hijo mayor no merecía ninguna ayuda en ese momento… pero ver a Kotoko tan tranquila porque él no estaba e iba a casarse, la estaba matando. Si Yuuki se inmiscuía para asegurarse que la tendría como nuera, no podía intervenir.

Noriko se moría de ganas de celebrar con Kotoko que serían familia oficialmente.

—¿Un secreto? —respondió finalmente su futura hija.

—¿Recuerdas la pensión en que trabajó onii-chan? —Kotoko debió asentir, porque su hijo continuó—: ¿Y que te quedaste dormida a la sombra de un árbol?

—¿Cómo lo sabes tú?

—Estaba atrapando mariposas y te vi.

—Ah… ¿y qué tiene eso que ver con un secreto de Irie-kun?

—Onii-chan te besó mientras dormías.

Ella gimió al mismo tiempo que Kotoko. Eso había sido en Kiyosato, ¿un año atrás? ¡Su hijo la quería desde antes! ¡Naoki era malo!

¿Por qué había tardado tanto tiempo en decidirse!

¿Sería que solo era un impulso de su parte porque el chico de Kansai estaba con Kotoko?

Si era así… cuando él se confesara, tenía que juntarlos pronto antes de que Naoki perdiera el interés y sus sueños de verlos unidos se destruyeran.

—¿Qué escuchas, mamá?

Los ojos de Noriko se abrieron al oír a su hijo mayor a sus espaldas, a quien no se esperaba tener allí mientras comenzaba a planear una boda invernal para él y Kotoko.

—¡Onii-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí! —gritó, anunciando a Yuuki que debía acabar el tema, aunque los dos se habían quedado callados.

Naoki bostezó. —Tengo que dormir en mi cama —expresó con bastante cansancio.

Lo miró un momento, preocupada por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Tal vez se estaba exigiendo mucho y casarlos repentinamente supondría un peso fuerte sobre sus hombros.

Sabía que si había dado su palabra a Aihara-san, y con todo lo que estaba haciendo por Kotoko, no se echaría atrás como con Sahoko, porque no era un socio de negocios, sino personas importantes para la familia.

Quizá casarlos tan rápido no sería adecuado.

—Entra, toma un té antes de prepararte para acostarte. —Él asintió y abrió la puerta por ella.

Dentro, a Naoki y su madre les recibieron un Yuuki con expresión satisfecha, y Kotoko, cuyo cuerpo podría haber sido descrito como estatua.

—Tienes que seguir con tus repeticiones, tonta —dijo el menor, empujando el grueso libro en el regazo de Kotoko.

Si no hubiese estado tan desmadejado, Naoki habría preguntado por lo extraño de ese momento. Sin embargo, en su lugar, se encontró sintiendo envidia por la escena frente a sus ojos, que hablaba de varios días de convivencia entre los dos, que debía ser él quien viviera.

Parpadeó incrédulo, mientras se sentaba.

 _¿Sentía envidia de su hermano por el tiempo que pasaba con Kotoko?_

Bueno, no debía mentir diciendo que no era alguien posesivo. Aunque con Yuuki ella estaba bien. Solo era un pre-adolescente y la veía como familia.

Además, claramente le estaba dando apoyo para estudiar.

Ella lo necesitaba y debía alegrarse por su empeño en hacerlo bien y demostrar de lo que era capaz, como él sabía que era.

Reprimió una sonrisa; había escogido a la joven correcta.

Solo _necesitaba_ hacérselo saber pronto.

Sintió alivio y nervios de que le quedara semana y media.

—Iré por una taza extra para mí —anunció su madre muy animada después de servirles y salió con premura de la sala.

A Kotoko eso la sacó de su estupor, ese en que había quedado tras las palabras de Yuuki.

Irie-kun no iba a casarse con Sahoko-san.

Irie-kun la quería.

Irie-kun la había besado una vez más.

Era difícil de creer… muy impropio de él, casi como el día de su graduación. Pero, después de ese día, Irie-kun no hizo nada, es más, negó rotundamente tener algo que ver con ella. Luego tuvo una cita con Matsumoto y…

 _No_ , se le hacía imposible que Irie-kun la hubiera besado, menos que la quisiera… menos que no fuese a casarse con Sahoko-san.

Él había escogido a Sahoko-san para ser su esposa… y con ella no quiso nunca nada más. De lo contrario, en el tiempo que pasó después de trabajar en la pensión, él habría hecho o dicho _algo_ , lo cual no fue.

Si llegó a tener sentimientos por ella, no fueron tan fuertes como el gusto que sentía por la mujer con quien se casaría.

Era renuente a creer que la besara y la quisiera. Mucho menos a que estuviera libre y, queriéndola, no dijera nada. Solo era imaginación de Yuuki-kun. Todo.

O Irie-kun la miraría o actuaría distinto con ella.

Se atrevió a encararlo, sorbiendo de su té. Parecía agotado y sintió pena por lo que estuviera haciendo, conteniendo el impulso de velar por su bienestar, lo que correspondía a su prometida.

Irie-kun la miró unos breves segundos y no hubo nada diferente en él.

—Espero que sigas estudiando correctamente, tratarás con personas, no juguetes —advirtió él poniéndose en pie.

Kotoko asintió, sintiendo un dolor de decepción en el pecho, y lo observó salir.

 _No, Yuuki-kun estaba jugando como muchas veces._

No era novedad que Irie-kun pasara de ella. Así que debía olvidarlo.

Glóbulos rojos, hematíes o eritrocitos. Glóbulos blancos o leucocitos. Plaquetas o trombocitos.

Estaba mejor que pensara en aquello. En ella y su futuro era lo único que debía de centrarse. Si había una señal que le indicara que Irie-kun quería estar con ella, no la veía.

 _Y eso era lo único que necesitaría para devolver su interés por él._

* * *

 **NA: Ay, estos dos.**

Creo que me comí varias semanas, pero deseo terminar de publicar este fic je, je. No, por cualquier duda, aquí me evitaré a cierto enfermero y así, pero en "Detrás del imposible", sí lo tengo preparadísimo, solo para enturbiar a Naoki.

 **Besos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

* * *

Naoki se despertó en su cama con ganas de golpearse la cabeza, recordando sus palabras de la noche anterior, que le dio a Kotoko por una irritación hacia la clara ignorancia de ella por él.

Ella le había mirado con su _transparente_ rostro sin interés, y se había sentido dolido y molesto… Para arruinarlo diciendo una frase fuera de lugar, que oponía a su modo de sentir respecto a Kotoko.

Pudo haberla dicho con más amabilidad o usando otras palabras… o quedándose callado para no herirla. Él no quería lastimarla adrede.

Y continuaba haciéndolo.

Se suponía que ya había pasado de eso.

 _Tenían mucha razón_ , no se merecía a Kotoko. No conseguía comportarse amable en su presencia, viéndose afectado por las emociones que ella le generaba.

Aunque ella era muy fuerte, como manifestó Sahoko cuando rompieron su compromiso. Kotoko era extremadamente fuerte y soportaba mucho su actitud displicente. Y lo había hecho de nuevo la noche anterior.

—Maldición.

El estrés estaba pasándole factura.

Eso le recordó los últimos arreglos del vídeo juego y se apuró a prepararse para salir a Pandai, cambiándose de ropa y limpiándose la boca en un tiempo veloz.

Volvió a salir de su habitación ya listo.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Kotoko al tiempo que sus cuerpos colisionaban.

La cogió de los brazos antes de que cayera al suelo, estabilizándola rápido.

En su rostro vio que se preparaba para su reclamo y se sintió malhumorado consigo mismo. _¿Cómo podía estar ella enamorada de él?_

Ella ya debía haber abierto los ojos.

Suspiró.

—Buenos días, Kotoko.

Ella pestañeó hasta que fue capaz de sonreír.

—Buenos… días, Irie-kun. —Trastabilló por la reacción de su cuerpo a los dedos de él en su brazo izquierdo, pues seguía sin soltarla.

Naoki se daba cuenta de ese hecho, pero la dejaría ir hasta segundos después.

—Sí te decidiste por la enfermería —comentó, soltándola de mala gana al final.

Con una sonrisa enorme, Kotoko asintió. —A finales de enero presentaré el examen para el cambio de carrera y si los paso, posiblemente ingrese en segundo año.

Lo escuchó con satisfacción.

—Gracias por ayudarme, Irie-kun.

—Es lo mismo que tú hiciste por mí —respondió observando el modo en que su rostro resplandecía al hablar de su futura carrera.

—Quiero concentrarme para estudiar y hacerlo bien, porque, como dijiste, me encargaré de personas.

Kotoko tenía una forma peculiar de recordarle sus errores.

—Sé que lo harás bien.

Pudo haber pedido perdón por lo dicho, pero las palabras se quedaron en su cabeza; y hacer hincapié en el pasado era inútil, mejor afrontaba las cosas como eran, arreglándolo.

—Eres buena con las personas —manifestó con calma haciendo un esfuerzo por evitar la sequedad y rectificar su actitud.

La sorpresa se hizo paso en las facciones suaves de Kotoko.

—El aspecto técnico será el difícil, creo —musitó ella con un mohín.

—Si hay un tema complicado, podré aclarártelo —se ofreció. Si el examen era en poco más de un mes, ya se habría familiarizado con más temas de los libros médicos y, esperaba, ella sería su novia.

Además, ya la había ayudado a estudiar aun cuando sus carreras eran diferentes.

—¿De verdad me explicarías? —preguntó ella tras unos segundos.

Afirmó con su cabeza.

Los hombros de Kotoko descendieron. —No lo creo, nos veremos muy poco en la universidad.

No hacía falta ser un genio para comprender que se refería a su "inminente" boda y la supuesta mudanza de Shigeo-san y ella.

Enduró la mandíbula.

—Creo que sí lo haremos. Y nadie podría ser mejor para enseñarte, por eso tienes que recurrir a mí. —Quería que lo hiciera y no acudiera a otra persona; quería darle la seguridad que podía apoyarse en él y no en alguien más.

Con los estudios de ambos, poco tiempo encontrarían para verse, así que estudiar en un mismo sitio sería conveniente.

—No lo sé, primero tengo que pasar mi examen —dijo ella insegura.

Lo pasaría.

—Lo harás, ¿o es que necesitas un incentivo como mostrarme que podías ingresar a los 100 primeros?

—No, no, ¡lo haría por mí! Es tiempo que haga las cosas por mí, Irie-kun.

Sí, estaba en lo cierto. Pese a ello, guardaba un deseo que también lo involucrara a él.

Mejor cambiaba de tema.

—¿Se te hace tarde para tu clase? —preguntó sonriendo de lado, mirando de reojo su reloj.

Kotoko abrió los ojos de par en par. —¡Sí! —exclamó, acabando con la distracción que le estaba dando y que le había hecho olvidar la prisa que llevaba.

Se había quedado dormida leyendo la noche anterior y no había programado su alarma para sus últimas clases del año, que necesitaba pasar para poder hacer efectivo su cambio en un curso avanzado.

De no dar la nota, comenzaría en las materias elementales de enfermería, que pretendía avanzar en el examen.

Irie-kun, con su extraña actitud amable, la había distraído.

Si hubiera sido posible, habría creído lo que Yuuki-kun aseguró la noche anterior. Pero, tal vez, _tener novia lo había suavizado_.

Rodeó apurada a Irie-kun para ir a las escaleras. En la cocina cogería una fruta y en un descanso se escaparía a la cafetería para comer algo más sustancial.

Naoki la vio correr en el pasillo.

—¡Espera! —Llamó él, con una idea. —Te llevo. Esperando las paradas del metro llegarás más tarde que con el tráfico.

Ella se congeló y se giró a él con los ojos como platos.

Sin duda, _tenía que recordarle lo maleducado que se portaba con ella_.

—Pero… Pandai queda en diferente dirección —recordó Kotoko.

—No importa; voy con bastante tiempo para la hora de entrada. Espérame enfrente —dijo andando hacia ella, pasando a un lado para ir pronto a buscar las llaves del automóvil de su madre.

Kotoko se apuró antes que él cambiara de opinión, corriendo hacia la cocina sin soltar su bolso.

No sabía si era un buen día para Irie-kun, o sí tenía que ver su noviazgo, pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de ser transportada cómodamente a la universidad, mucho menos de la cordialidad del hombre que amaba.

Sería uno de esos momentos que guardaría y recordaría en su vida futura.

Al llegar a la entrada Irie-kun sacaba el coche del garaje, para detenerse frente a ella, que subió pronto para no obtener ninguna queja de su parte.

Cuando se colocó el cinturón, él hizo andar el automóvil, manejando demasiado bien, nada extraño en alguien que hacía todo perfectamente.

Mientras él se concentraba en el camino, ella sacó las dos manzanas que había cogido del frutero para ofrecerle una.

—Toma.

Reprimiendo una sonrisa, Naoki aceptó la fruta con gusto, asintiendo en agradecimiento.

Ella podía no cocinar bien, o no hacer bien el noventa por ciento de las cosas que él sí, pero en preocuparse por los demás y su amabilidad, nadie le ganaba. Y aunque no se hubiera tomado el tiempo de hacerla o prepararla para él, esa manzana era una muestra de lo buena persona que era y la sentía como los almuerzos que ya no llevaba a Pandai.

Ambos disfrutaron de las manzanas en el camino que les separaba de la universidad, ahorrándoles la conversación que pudieran compartir.

Pero el irse juntos fue muy natural para los dos.

Kotoko la pasó bien en el viaje a la escuela, contenta y tranquila. Pese a las prisas por levantarse tarde, la mañana había sido muy agradable, con un Irie-kun sin enfado en su presencia.

Pensaba que, si así iba a ser la forma en que se llevara con él a partir de ahora, no estaba mal.

Aunque corría el riesgo de ilusionarse si era muy amable con ella.

En cuanto a Naoki, él deseaba que tuviera más mañanas como ésa.

* * *

Los siguientes días Naoki se encargó de asegurarse que todo estaba perfecto, para no dejar que un solo detalle arruinara la oportunidad que tenían.

Él hacía las cosas bien, hasta perfectas, así que no podía dejar que la más importante hasta entonces no cumpliera el parámetro acostumbrado en él. Sería el precedente para la confesión a Kotoko y su futuro, así que debía ir como la seda.

Sabía que ella se conformaría con un acto y confesión genuinas, pero él no podía con algo como eso, y quería dejar en claro a todos que tenía en estima a Kotoko, o de lo contrario, aunque pareciera importante, no se habría arriesgado, ni puesto largas horas, en algo que naturalmente habría sido un fracaso.

Había hecho un estudio y el éxito de Kotorin era pasajero, pero él puso los cambios para que la mujer que quería fuera un icono hasta más allá de los años en que sus hijos fueran pequeños.

De entre los trabajos rechazados de Pandai había unos cuantos que podían tener más fama que una tenista —ya no con una ropa solo sugerente, pues iba para un público mixto—, y, sin embargo, apostó por él.

Su madre alegaba que a cualquier mujer halagaría que un hombre la presumiera ante el mundo, pero le advirtió que debía cuidar que eso no pareciera más un intento de asegurar el éxito de la empresa a costa de ella… que solo se aprovechara de su imagen.

No cometería ese error.

Y allí estaba, las vacaciones de invierno habían llegado y estaba cerca de Navidad. El sábado sería la presentación del juego en el hotel, que significaba el fin de esa dura jornada y la oportunidad de tener a Kotoko como su novia.

Lo único que quedaba hacer era encaminar a Kotoko para ir al día siguiente y que le cayera de sorpresa.

Sería sencillo que no se enterara de nada, como en el mes no se había dado cuenta de que Sahoko ya no formaba parte de su vida. No obstante, hacer que se vistiera de tenista y saliera con él le podía hacer sospechar de algo extraño.

—Onii-chan —le saludó Yuuki cuando entró al salón buscando a la chica.

Asintió. —¿Y Kotoko?

—Salió a comprar unos dulces —respondió su hermano con una sonrisa traviesa—. Algún día tendrá caries.

Puso los ojos en blanco, porque él también comería, y después los posó en el libro de Anatomía y Fisiología en la mesa.

Seguía estudiando como loca.

—¿Y mamá?

—Fue por los ingredientes de la cena. Onii-chan… ¿qué haces aquí?

—Todo está probado, el juego está listo y no falta más que esperar —dijo orgulloso.

—Así que pronto estarás con la baka —musitó su hermano sonando casi cariñoso por el mote.

Sonrió de lado y, a pesar de las dudas relacionadas a los sentimientos de Kotoko, afirmó con la cabeza demostrando una postura segura, lo habitual. Era experto en disimular las inquietudes que perturbaban su mente, para todos menos Kotoko, con quien había compartido más información de sí mismo que con nadie más en su vida.

De modo inconsciente su cabeza la había hecho partícipe de su vida antes de que él conociera sus propios sentimientos, así como sus emociones habían salido a flote con ella.

Si fuese suspicaz, Kotoko se habría dado cuenta de las cosas que hacía por ella, volviéndola alguien especial en su vida. Sobre todo el cómo había reaccionado a las veces que parecía peligrar la devoción de ella hacia él, y que alcanzó a disimular muy bien usando excusas tontas. Como la tontería de que supo que Sudou no sentía nada por ella y que en todo momento se dio cuenta que ella no iba en serio con Taketo Nakagawa, por no hablar cuando aseguró que Matsumoto no vivía con él.

O, tal vez, desde el beso en la graduación habría notado que había algo más allá en sus sentimientos por ella.

Afortunada o desafortunadamente, Kotoko era más despistada e ingenua y le había dado tiempo suficiente a él para estar seguro que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida con ella.

No había otro para Kotoko.

Si lo que sentía por él había cambiado, se aseguraría de hacerlo volver al amor que ella le tenía, porque ya la había escogido y se interpondría a cualquiera que quisiera arrebatársela.

En los cánones de la sociedad sería egoísta y posesivo, y le tenía sin cuidado. Había tardado en encontrar lo que le hacía falta a su vida y, que le llamaran loco, pero no iba a perderlo por nada del mundo.

Parte de su inseguridad que ella no le quisiera era no saber a qué extremo tendría que llegar para ganarse su amor de vuelta y tener que soportar que otro se quedara con lo que él quería para su vida.

—Debe estar por llegar —aseveró su hermano luego de guardar silencio unos momentos, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

Agradecido, se levantó para ir a la puerta principal, que se abrió justo cuando se detenía junto a la escalera.

Kotoko entró con una bolsa de la tienda de golosinas a unas calles. Su boca, además, estaba hinchada por lo que llevara dentro de ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al dar con él. —Iie-un —pronunció difícilmente.

Él soltó una pequeña risa burlona.

—No pensé que estarías aquí —articuló ella, o quiso hacerlo, porque en realidad salió como "o ené que esaías aí", y él lo descifró sencillamente.

—Es mi casa —contestó elevando una ceja.

Kotoko se sonrojó y asintió, terminando de quitarse los zapatos.

La vio masticar rápidamente hasta que pudo tragar el dulce que tenía en la boca.

—¿Cómo van las cosas en Pandai? —preguntó ella amistosamente, a pesar de que estaba nerviosa porque daba la impresión que estaría en casa el resto de la tarde, por su ropa sencilla.

—Bien.

—Bien —repitió, y se golpeó la cabeza mentalmente por lo ridícula que estaba siendo cuando ya se había propuesto no actuar así con él.

Su padre estaba tardando mucho en asegurar un trato por un sitio en el que vivir.

—Tengo ganas de un partido de tenis. Llevo tiempo sin jugar —comentó Irie-kun.

Se imaginó que por tanto tiempo en la oficina.

—Puedes llamar a Sudou-sempai, tengo su número.

—¿Sí? —preguntó él no muy agradado con la idea, olvidando momentáneamente su intención de invitarla para el sábado.

—De esa vez que tuviste una cita con Matsumoto —explicó ella sin darse cuenta que él sentía alivio, pues no estaba volviendo a acercarse a Sudou, aún si no tenía sentimientos por el entrenador.

—También deberías venir, me da curiosidad saber cuánto has avanzado —musitó de hombros encogidos, sosteniéndose a la excusa que tenía.

Kotoko rió nerviosa.

—Eh, sigo recogiendo pelotas… cuando voy. Me he dedicado a estudiar para el examen de transferencia.

—Entonces comprobaremos si lo que aprendiste conmigo no se te ha olvidado.

—No he practicado, así que sí, no necesitas presenciarlo, Irie-kun.

—Hasta no ver, no creer.

—Bueno, es que hay frío y mi ropa no es de abrigo. —Volvió a tratar de librarse ella.

—Iremos a una cancha bajo techo… ¿o es que no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo? —emitió Naoki con cierta burla que escondía su inseguridad.

—¡No, no! Si estás tan seguro… pero no creo que sea buena idea. Yo solo serviré para arruinarles el juego y… ¿por qué no mejor le pides a Sahoko-san!

—Ella no practica tenis.

—Estoy segura que, si no juega, podrá aprender muy rápido. Y ser buena.

—Kotoko, quiero que seas _tú_ quien vaya.

—Oh, ¿por qué?

Naoki bufó, porque ella buscaba siempre muchas explicaciones y no estaba dispuesto a darlas entonces.

— _Tú_ tienes que estar allí. Será mañana a las dos, estate lista con el uniforme bajo el abrigo, nos trasladaré en el auto —comunicó antes de dejarla en el recibidor y subir las escaleras a su habitación.

Ella asintió con el ceño fruncido, admitiendo la derrota.

—Espera, ¿y el número de Sudou-sempai!

Arriba, Naoki rió entre dientes.

Comenzaba el contrarreloj.

* * *

 **NA: El capítulo quedó demasiado largo.**

Cómo me gustaría hacer que Naoki actuara muy diferente a él, pero no puedo hacer cambios tan bruscos.

 **Besos, Karo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

* * *

—¿Estás seguro que este camino nos lleva a un centro deportivo? —preguntó por enésima vez Kotoko, cuando iban por una parte de la ciudad con edificios muy elegantes.

Naoki, con una sonrisa de medio lado, asintió.

—Nos falta menos de un kilómetro para llegar —informó después, sintiéndose contento que ella, en todo el viaje, no se hubiera dado cuenta que llevaba traje debajo de su abrigo.

Adrede, había estado dentro del coche cuando ella estuvo lista y la distrajo en todo momento preguntando sobre lo que había estudiado, hasta que Kotoko se percató de su alrededor. Entonces había sido un constante de preguntas curiosas de su parte, que él no había respondido con palabras, manteniéndola en un constante nerviosismo, con el que lucía graciosa.

Él todavía tenía bastante fuerza de voluntad para no claudicar a sus expresiones faciales y los sentimientos que le provocaba a ella su falta de comunicación. Era momentáneo su padecimiento y valdría la pena mantenerla en la duda.

—¿Irie-kun? —musitó Kotoko cuando él detuvo el automóvil en la entrada del hotel, para que el aparcacoches se encargara de él. —Este lugar parece muy elegante… es un edificio… ¿hotel? ¿La cancha está en un hotel? ¿No es muy caro?

—Señorita. —La voz del portero le ahorró tener que responder.

Él se apeó del automóvil mientras le daban el recibimiento a Kotoko.

Aprovechó para sacar la raqueta de la cajuela.

Rodeó el auto y colocó una mano a la espalda de Kotoko, invitándola al interior del hotel.

—Vamos.

—¿Sí practicaremos aquí? —preguntó ella al ver la raqueta en su mano. —¿Solo una?

Su cara de confusión le dijo todo lo que necesitaba de saber sobre su ignorancia al respecto.

—Ya lo verás.

—¿Irie-kun? Esto es muy extraño…

—Tu abrigo —pidió señalándolo para que se lo diera, cuando el botones, al que le dio su raqueta, se colocó a su lado.

Arrugando el ceño, ella asintió y se desabrochó el abrigo azul con manos temblorosas. Cuando terminó se quedó con la ropa deportiva.

Él se quitó el suyo y se los dio al botones, que le devolvió la raqueta.

Los ojos de Kotoko pudieron salirse de sus cuencas.

—Irie-kun, tú, ¿y esa ropa? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que teníamos que venir formales? ¿Y nuestros bolsos deportivos? No puedo estar así vestida en este lugar tan refinado.

Negó divertido, devolviendo su mano a su espalda. —Vamos, nos esperan.

—¿Sudou y Matsumoto ya están aquí? ¿A ellos también los trataron como a nosotros?

La llevó al salón de eventos, ignorando sus preguntas curiosas, las cuales hicieron pasar desapercibidos los promocionales de "A Racquet Warrior" en el pasillo.

Al abrirse la puerta del salón, los medios de comunicación comenzaron a asediarlos.

Como había indicado, ninguno fue brusco allí dentro y pudieron abrirse paso entre los interesados periodistas, que le hacían preguntas que se encargó de contestar con un "todavía no es el momento".

Su madre le auxilió con Kotoko y la encaminó al sitio cerca de las escaleras para subir al escenario, cerca de su familia, mientras él continuaba caminando hacia el estrado, proyectando la imagen segura que necesitaban.

Segundos después de colocarse ante el micrófono comenzó a dar el discurso que tenía preparado, solo dirigiendo fugaces miradas al rostro de su Kotoko.

Ésta lo escuchaba, inmensamente anonadada, sin entender lo que ocurría ahí, que claramente no era un partido de tenis. ¿Él la había engañado?

¿Y qué era todo eso?

Entonces se fijó en las repetidas imágenes que había visto en el manga del club.

—¿Eh? —susurró ceñuda, cuando la presentación de computadora daba paso a la imagen de ella, o _"Kotorin"_.

—Naoki ha trabajado sin descanso para esto, por ti —dijo oba-sama en su oído.

¿Por ella? ¿Qué ilusión tenía ahora la madre de Irie-kun?

Miró a su alrededor y vio a mucha gente desconocida; los únicos familiares eran los Irie y el señor Oizumi, que inclinó la cabeza en su dirección, saludándola.

—Ha hecho un vídeojuego de ti, Kotoko-chan, porque quiere que los demás se den cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres.

—Ahora… quisiera presentarles a una persona muy importante para mí, que por su forma de ser ha inspirado "A Racquet Warrior: Kotorin". Démosle un aplauso a Aihara Kotoko. —Irie-kun señaló su dirección, con un esbozo de sonrisa para ella.

 _¿Muy importante para mí?_

Un reflector la iluminó.

—Vamos, Kotoko-chan, es tu momento.

Kotoko se quedó congelada, mientras gran número de fotógrafos enfocaban sus cámaras en ella, hasta sentirse empujada para avanzar hacia el escenario, junto al que Irie-kun le esperaba con ojos brillantes, o eso le pareció por la luz de los flashes.

oooo

El evento había sido un éxito, pensó Naoki una vez que el último empresario, Oizumi-san, le dio la mano como despedida, dejándole a él junto a su familia.

Todos habían alabado su trabajo y los medios de comunicación harían una buena tarea diseminando la información en el público general, para de una vez terminar con el asunto de Pandai que le tenía de aquí para allá.

Y que le impedía concentrarse del todo en la mujer que quería.

Observó a Kotoko contemplando el cartel con "Kotorin" en grande, colocado después de ser presentarla.

Ella lo miraba como si este contuviera las respuestas a las preguntas que veía en su rostro. A pesar de que _debió_ sentirse ansioso por lo que acababa de presentar, le daba más ansiedad encararla a ella después de las últimas semanas.

Si hubiera sido otro habría roto la distancia entre los dos y allí mismo la habría besado, sin importarle más que tenerla en brazos.

Pero él no era así, y quería privacidad para poder disfrutar del momento.

Dio una señal a un empleado del hotel, indicando a Kotoko, para que les hiciera entrega de sus abrigos.

Caminó hacia ella, sintiendo las miradas de su familia, y colocó una mano en la parte baja de su espalda, sobresaltándola.

—Irie-kun —musitó Kotoko, con un pequeño arrebol en las mejillas.

Su pecho se sintió cálido al tener la mirada de ella puesta en él, centelleante. Su rostro, aun con la confusión, expresaba emociones de aprecio.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que se atrevió a decir: —Te debo algunas explicaciones.

—Supongo que sí.

Kotoko se sentía sobrecogida, e inmensamente extraña, porque todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas había sido inesperado y confuso. Desde la ausencia de Sahoko-san para el momento especial de Irie-kun, como el hecho de que centraran la recuperación de Pandai en ella, y que todos la estuvieran tratando como una maravilla.

En especial él, que en todo momento había estado atenta a ella, procurando que se sintiera cómoda con todo eso.

 _Como si le preocupara_.

Había dicho "muy importante para mí". Y actuaba como si estuviera preocupado por ella.

Él no era así… pero no podía decir que se sintiera con la posibilidad de rechazarlo, porque se sentía especial y quería que eso le sirviera para los años solitarios por venir.

Tenía la sospecha que, después de eso, su padre y ella se irían de casa de los Irie, para que todo lo planeado ocurriera.

Bajando de su nube, su mirada dio a parar al suelo.

A Naoki le sentó mal el súbito cambio en la expresión de Kotoko. No quería que sus ánimos decayeran, sino que, a partir de entonces, se mantuviera feliz y a su lado. Quería garantizarse que las tristezas fueran muy pocas y emprendieran un camino juntos llenos de buenos momentos.

Siempre con ella resplandeciendo en su actitud característica.

—No saltes a conclusiones precipitadas ahora, Kotoko —dijo cuando el empleado volvió con sus abrigos.

La ayudó a ponerse el suyo antes de proceder a colocarse el de él, mientras ella introducía sus manos en los guantes.

Kotoko pensó que estaba siendo muy caballero a la vez que refunfuñaba por eso de que era fácil para él decir que no concluyera cosas que no eran, pues tenía más información que ella, que trataba de hacer lo mejor con lo que sabía.

Él se despidió de su familia y la sujetó del codo para dirigirla a la salida del hotel, donde el frío de fuera les golpeó la cara. (Y a ella, también, las piernas.)

—¿Quieres dar un paseo? —musitó Naoki, mirando las luces decembrinas de las calles.

—¿Qué?

Sintiendo un súbito aumento en su ansiedad porque el veintitrés de diciembre no era lo mismo que el día de Navidad, él apretó los dientes.

—O podemos esperar a pasado mañana que es Navidad —sugirió, consciente de que ella era del tipo romántico.

—Irie-kun, no estoy entendiendo. ¿Por qué hicieron, o hiciste, ese vídeo juego? ¿Por qué dijiste que soy muy importante para ti? Y… ¿por qué quieres dar un paseo? ¿Por qué esperar a Navidad?

Sí, ¿por qué esperar?

—Si vamos a un lugar donde podamos hablar, lo sabrás —respondió cogiendo su mano enguantada, renovando sus ánimos.

Kotoko se sorprendió y deseó que no hubiese frío para poder sentir su calidez entre sus dedos.

Estaba muy confundida.

Se había dicho que ya no lo perseguiría y lo había cumplido, y él se lo había puesto tan fácil. Y… se suponía que estaba comprometido a casarse. Y ese juego. Y lo que había dicho. Y él la miraba diferente a otras veces, sin burla. Y quería pasear, y sugería Navidad.

Muchos "y".

Si no lo conociera, diría que la quería y deseaba confesarse. Que le gustaba como afirmaba Yuuki.

No era posible, ¿o sí?

"Basta de ilusiones, Kotoko", se dijo.

—Yo no sé qué quieres de mí, yo… ahora… ya no quiero ir detrás de ti. Me cansé de ir seis años tras un amor que no floreció y es mi turno de decir que no. He dicho basta y ahora quiero crecer para sentirme bien conmigo misma.

—¿A qué tendrías que decir que no? —repuso él como mecanismo de defensa, enfrentándose a su mayor temor.

Era cierto, pensó Kotoko, él no había dicho nada.

—Además, ¿quién ha dicho que dejes de crecer? Me parece bien. Sé una enfermera.

—Yo, de acuerdo… ¿y de qué…

—¿Y si yo quiero que sigas detrás de mí?

—No…

—Porque al único hombre que puedes amar soy yo.

Él la miró demasiado ferviente, tragando saliva para decir una cosa más.

Kotoko sintió su corazón latir como nunca antes.

" _Y ahora yo también quiero ir detrás ti_ ", quiso decir Naoki, que terminó siendo incapaz de articularlo. —Vamos a sentarnos y hablamos —pronunció en su lugar, avanzando nervioso.

Ella le siguió más confusa aun, Irie-kun estaba diciendo cosas extra…

—¡Espera! ¡No te muevas! ¿Yo te gusto? —preguntó deteniéndose cuando atravesaban un parque cerca del hotel, aparentemente vacío.

Con una pequeña esperanza, Naoki cortó sus pasos y rió en voz baja, antes de girarse.

Así era ella, _impulsiva_.

Pero él también podía serlo.

Esperando transmitirle más a partir de sus actos, dio un paso a ella, le acunó el rostro y se inclinó para besarla con delicadeza.

—Quiero estar contigo —declaró, abrazándola. — _Si a ti te parece bien_ —musitó, sabiendo que la había desdeñado numerosas veces.

Con los ojos cerrados, disfrutó tenerla entre sus brazos, sabiendo también que no iba a dejarla ir de algún modo, por si se le ocurría rechazarlo. Si no le parecía bien, tomaría otras medidas. De cualquier modo se aseguraría que ella permaneciera a su lado para siempre.

Al final había caído, pero hacerlo a sus brazos no era un hecho que lamentar.

—Es la segunda vez que me besas —susurró ella.

—En realidad, _la tercera_ —confesó con un deje de gracia, recordando su secreto con Yuuki. —Pero ya no tienes que seguir contando —agregó, apretándola más fuerte.

"Entonces lo que dijo Yuuki-kun era verdad", se sorprendió Kotoko mentalmente, guardándose la información para después. Por el momento solo podía concentrarse en su abrazo, luego volvería a la realidad.

Aprovecharía unos segundos nada más, porque su corazón se lo pedía a gritos.

Pasaron unos momentos hasta que Naoki se decidiera a hablar, también deseoso de alargar su abrazo.

—Tampoco me casaré con Sahoko; el compromiso terminó hace más de un mes —susurró.

—¿Cómo! —Kotoko se separó de golpe de él, con expresión de sorpresa. —¿Tú? ¿Ella? ¿Un mes? ¿Por qué?

—Ella no era la persona con quien quería pasar el resto de mi vida. Sino _tú_ , Kotoko —reiteró, con un suspiro.

Era masoquista quererlo, pero con nadie había sentido lo que con ella, que daba emociones a su mundo gris, y le había mostrado la verdad de las relaciones humanas, rompiendo ese esquema que se había hecho al ir creciendo.

—El día que Ikezawa te pidió una respuesta, yo fui a buscarte y… no te encontré. Quería confesarte que yo te escogía a ti. Pero ese día supe que debía hacer algo para demostrarte lo importante que eres para mí, o te perdería.

Justo lo que ella necesitaba, que le hiciera ver que él sentía algo… que no fuera ella quien le persiguiera, sino él diera un pequeño esfuerzo, como en ese momento sus palabras y sus actos hacían.

Kotoko no cabía de gozo. Había estado esperando tanto por ser correspondida… y él finalmente le estaba diciendo que quería estar con ella, como ella con él. Solo cuando ya se había rendido, resultaba ser Irie-kun quien expresaba que deseaba pasar _el resto de su vida_ a su lado.

Le rodeó el pecho con sus brazos, contenta de que la recibiera sin apartarse.

Moriría de felicidad. Ya no era un amor no correspondido, no estaría sola, Irie-kun le…

—¿Tú me quieres, Irie-kun? —preguntó en un murmullo.

—Te quiero —dijo Naoki solo a su oído, sintiéndola estremecer.

—Irie-kun. —Ella hipó y se apartó de él, con lágrimas en los ojos. —¿Esto es verdad? ¿No es un sueño?

Sonriendo de lado, negó, revolviendo sus cabellos.

Arrugando la nariz, Kotoko alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, pero abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Irie-kun, está nevando! —exclamó con alegría y luego esbozó una larga sonrisa.

Ésa era la Kotoko infantil que conocía. Cuánto le había extrañado en ese mes.

—No me has dicho si te parece bien —recordó, sintiéndose ligeramente inseguro, a pesar que todo indicaba lo contrario.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa y asintió repetidamente.

—Irie-kun, te quiero —expresó con emoción.

Él la volvió a abrazar, feliz y satisfecho.

Solo quedaba la vida que ambos tendrían juntos.

A escondidas, Noriko apagó su cámara y se dio la vuelta; podía dejarlos solos después de ver que su hijo lo había hecho bien.

—¿Seremos felices, Irie-kun? —susurró Kotoko en el pecho de Naoki. Este se apartó ligeramente y asintió, antes de posar sus labios sobre los de ella otra vez.

Y cualquiera que los viera a la distancia, habría visto a dos enamorados besándose bajo la nieve.

* * *

 **NA: El primer capítulo y este séptimo dieron pie a la historia.**

Perdí la escena bajo la lluvia, pero quería algo igual de romántico. Tampoco pidan que Kotoko se haga mucho de rogar, aunque sus convicciones las tenga. ¿Cuánto dijo que se rendiría con él y cuántas veces no lo cumplió? Yo hice el avance de que no estudiara por su causa, sino más por ella, y solo para hacerlo un poco creíble.

No estoy segura si haré un epílogo, así que dejaré la historia como completa. Sin embargo, quiero agradecerles por leer este fic pequeño, fruto de mi imaginación y que solo es uno entre los muchos que se me ocurren respecto a la pareja.

 **Besos y feliz casi Navidad, Karo.**


End file.
